el zorro,la gata y el dragon
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: El un ninja que es el Jinchūriki del biju mas poderoso de konoha, ella una paladina felineko de una aldea destruida que vivió una vida inmortal, ambos fueron enviados a una dimension por diferentes eventos,ahora deben ayudarse recibiendo tambien ayuda local¿su cooperación se transformara en algo mas? (triple croosover Naruto, Sola to robo y kung fu panda)
1. Chapter 1

**no soy dueño de naruto, sola to robo ni de kung fu panda solo uso los escenarios y personajes para escribir esta historia la banda sonora es una mezcla de naruto y shipuden**

* * *

 **un problema de dos dimensiones**

 **(naruto op GO)**

 **(** **OTS** **daylight of konoha)**

han pasado 3 años desde que el país bulico y sus habitantes caninu y felinekos sufrieron a manos de los híbridos Nero,Blanck y Baion,los titano-machina Lares y Lemures,y el juno tartaros

y las cosas han sido para mejor, Elh y chocolat se estaban desarollando, pharaoh había sido reconstruido,las piezas de lares y lemures se llevaron a basset donde fueron reciclados para crear nuevas viviendas claro que melville se quedo lo que si podría ser dañino en las manos inexpertas,Calua y Opera se casaron el año pasado y los siguientes fueron Beluga y Merveille ,si las cosas no podrían estar mejor... aunque eso estaba apunto de terminar

en el golden roar la nave insignia de los kurvas Merveille a convocado a los héroes que ayudaron a salvar al país bulico aunque Opera una felineko de pelaje y pelo morado con ojos rojos y marcas en el pelaje de su cara que vestía un traje morado que macaba su busto copa C en este momento estaba muy ocupada con otras responsabilidades

 **(fin de música)**

 **oficina de opera**

Kurvas hembra: lady opera llegaron Chocolat Gelato, y Elh mellizèe (dijo una caninu que vestía una armadura)

Opera:¿Que hay de Red Savarin?

Kurvas hembra: el ya había llegado hace una hora junto con alguien pero dijo que no le dijéramos hasta que llegaran sus compañeras

Opera: (-_-) ya que déjalas pasar y diles que no hagan ningún ruido fuerte

kurvas hembra: oui lady opera

en ese momento se abre la puerta de la oficina dejando pasar a una chica caninu de pelaje,pelo cola rosa y ojos azules, vestida con un traje de color azul con con guantes con medidores de presión como decoración ubicados en el pecho (que era copa B) y en los guantes con un gorro y unas gafas de piloto

Chocolat: Opera me alegro de verte (dijo dándole un abrazo) (n_n)

Opera: tambien me alegra verte pero donde esta la gatita tanto que no nos vemos

Chocolat: esta en la entrada, esta apenada porque la lleve a comprar ropa nueva

Opera: Y eso que, Elh cariño entra por favor

Elh: no voy a entrar me veo ridícula (dijo a las afueras de la oficina)

Opera: Elh prometo no reírme de como te veas

Elh: enserio (dijo a las afueras de la oficina)

Opera:si ademas que tan ridícula te podrías ver

 **(** **OTS** **fooling mode)**

Despues de eso entra una felineko de pelaje blanco y pelo gris,su cola era anillada(es decir que tenia dos colores blanco y gris) de ojos dorados y unas marcas grises oscuras en el pelaje de su cara era Elh, entro a la oficina y en vez de llevar su traje habitual llevaba un vestido blanco de verano junto con unas zapatillas blancas su cabello ya no estaba desaliñado si no liso y tenia un sombrero de verano blanco con un listón azul ademas de una mochila de viaje y muchas bolsa que llevaba las nuevas prendas que Chocolat había comprado para las dos

Chocolat: y que tal Opera no luce igual que una princesa...Opera

Opera estaba aguantando la risa no era que luciera ridícula de hecho se veía linda es que nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que la paladina vistiera un vestido finalmente no pudo aguantar mas la risa

Opera: (TwT) jajajajajjajjajaja perdón,no puedo jajaja simplemente no puedo... (se callo cuando vio a Elh)

Elh estaba manifestando un aura roja a su alrededor con una vena roja estilo anime y solo podría significar una cosa que estaba furiosa

Elh: **!DIJISTE QUE NO TE REIRÍAS DE MI¡**

 **(fin de música)**

después de ese bestial grito se oyeron llantos de una puerta al otro lado de la oficina

Opera: Ay no había terminado de acostarlos (después de esa frase sale disparada hacia la puerta)

Elh: perdón no quería despertarlos déjame ayudarte con ellos (dijo acompañando a opera)

Chocolat: yo también siempre es un gusto ayudarte con ellos (dijo siguiéndolas)

 **dentro de la abitacion**

al entrar a la habitación Opera prendió la luz de la habitación revelando muchos peluches ,una estantería lleno de libros infantiles y en el centro de la habitación una cuna, dentro de ella había 2 bebes felinekos uno era una niña de pelaje y pelo morado y con los ojos verdes con un mameluco rosa y un niño de pelaje naranja claro y pelo rojo con ojos rojos y un mameluco azul ambos tenían marcas en sus caras las del niño eran moradas y las de la niña eran de color cafe ambos estaban llorando a mares

Opera: ya,ya mis lindos gatitos no lloren mama esta aquí mi pequeño Antonio y mi hermosa Leena (dijo cargando a ambos bebes en brazos tratando de que no lloraran mas)

de pronto el niño dejo de llorar y se puso a reír pero la niña seguía llorando

Chocolat: que te pasa Leena porque sigues llorando

Elh: crees que tenga hambre

Opera: jijijijiji no es que ella es una niñita de papa no dejara de llorar hasta que vea a su papi eso me hace sentir menospreciada por ella (dijo con algo de pena dirigiéndose a un comunicador)

en cuanto llego al comunicador oprimió un botón y de repente la imagen de un caninu de pelaje blanco de pelo azul y ojos rojos apareció en el monitor

caninu: que se le ofrece lady Opera

opera: Gren necesito que llames a Calua dile que su princesa se despertó y ya sabes que ella no se dormirá hasta que el le cantemos su canción de cuna favorita

Gren: oui lady opera

voz inmadura: no es necesario ya estoy aquí

en eso entra por la puerta un felineko de pelaje naranja claro de pelo rojo despeinado con marcas en su cara color cafe y ojos verdes con una armadura amarilla y pantalones blancos

Opera: ¿Calua como sabias que te mandaría a llamar?

Calua: oí un grito bestial y supuse que los niños se despertarían

despues de eso Calua y Opera cantan y la niña se duerme despues de dormirse todos se retiraron de la habitación

Opera: gracias cariño (luego le da un beso en la mejilla a Calua)

Calua: de nada mi reina pero aun me pregunto que clase de bestia pudo dar semejante grito (despues de eso ve a Elh apenada) por cierto quien es la chica y donde esta Elh (dijo con la sonrisa de tonto que lo caracterizaba)

despues de eso Calua recibió un coscorrón de parte de Elh dejándolo inconsciente a Calua y con un chichón

Opera: cariño no lo golpees tan duro no quiero quedar viuda tan pronto (O_o)

Elh: (¬/_/¬)ya es suficiente Chocolat quiero mi antigua ropa (dijo en voz baja para no despertar a los niños)

 **Mientras en otra dimension**

 **(OTS i said im naruto)**

un chico rubio de 16 años llamado Naruto Uzumaki estaba dirigiéndose hacia su hogar natal junto con su maestro el sanin jiraiya despues de un arduo entrenamiento de 3 años

Naruto: rápido ero-sanin si no apresuras el paso te dejare atrás Dattebayo (n_n) (dijo el genin con un traje negro con naranja y con banda negra en la cabeza con una placa de metal grabada con un símbolo de una hoja y una espiral)

Jiraiya: no te burles de mi gaki estoy cansado porque estaba escapando de la chicas que me perseguían en las aguas termales(dijo el hombre de pelo blanco y ropa verde y roja que llevaba un pergamino de gran tamaño en la cintura)

Naruto:(¬_¬) se lo merece quien le manda a andar de pervertido cuando le cuente esto a Tsunade no Baa-chan...

Jiraiya:(¬_¬) y si yo le digo que aun despues de 3 años le sigues llamando Baa-chan

ante ambas palabras ambos palidecieron pues ninguno de los dos quería provoca la ira de Tsunade

Naruto: bueno aparte de eso estoy ansioso por volver a casa y ver a todos mis compañeros... (pensando en todos sus viejos compañeros y al que consideraba como un hermano menor konohamaru) me pregunto si todos se fortalecieron tanto como yo

jiraiya: Sin mencionar si tu único gran amor Sakura Haruno ya olvido a Sasuke Uchiha para que tu puedas al fin ser su príncipe de "oxidada" armadura jajajajajaja (dijo riéndose a carcajadas esperando respuesta de parte de Naruto)

Naruto:...*Suspiro* (U_U)

Jiraiya: Naruto solo era una broma estoy seguro de que Sakura y Sasuke están bien

Naruto: no se preocupe Jiraiya-sensei es que, yo ya no siento lo mismo por Sakura no es que ya no quiera que sea mi amiga es solo que...ella ama a Sasuke y eso creo que nunca va a cambiar así que lo supere

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido nunca pensó en ver el día en que Naruto superara su enamoramiento por Sakura al parecer Naruto estaba madurando y eso lo hizo sonreír

Naruto: ademas creo que merezco algo mejor que una chica pelirosa que me golpea todo el tiempo y que esta obsesionada con un chico hemo Dattebayo (n_n) (dijo con su típica sonrisa y con el pulgar arriba mostrando una espiral roja)

ante esa frase Jiraiya se desploma en el piso pero se recupera rápidamente para darle un coscorrón a Naruto que la deja tirado en el suelo

Jiraiya: ¡Baka y yo que pensaba que al fin estabas madurando!

Naruto: Iteee no me interesa madurar ni que fuera fruta (dijo aun tirado en el suelo con ojos de espiral)

Jiraiya: bien gaki aun falta para llegar a la aldea así que levántate

 **(fin de música)**

despues de eso re-toman el camino hacia su aldea konoha sin saber que en las sombras dos figuras misteriosas los observaban

figura M1: sensei dígame cual es su plan

figura M2: ten paciencia pronto nos desharemos de ellos los enviaremos a un lugar tan lejano del que jamas podrá volver

figura M1: hai sensei

 **mientras en la dimension Bulica**

( **OTS naruto daily life** )

Elh ya no llevaba puesto el vestido si no su ropa de siempre su chaqueta blanca de mangas largas con listones blancos unidos a la parte frontal,un pantalón negro,unas botas blancas,su pelo que era mas largo tenia un estilo desordenado de siempre,sus pendientes y estaban dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Merveille junto con Chocolat,Opera y Calua

 **nota del autor** : (el atuendo y la imagen de Elh me parecieron difíciles de describir pues no sabia si es que ella usa una chaqueta manga larga o una camisa de mangas rayadas y un chaleco ustedes busquen una imagen de ella y denme su opinión)

Elh: así esta mejor ahora me siento como yo misma, me alegro de haberla ajustado a mi nuevo tamaño y atributos

Calua: como iba a saber que eras tu Elh es que nunca habías usado un vestido o te habías cambiado de ropa antes...bueno sin contar la ves que Chocolat y tu se pusieron el atuendo de la reina de las carreras (dijo recordando a Elh vestida con el traje de reina de las carreras que consistía es una camiseta pequeña que ajustaba su busto copa A, una falda, unas muñequeras azules y un short negro)

Elh: (en ese momento le da otro coscorrón a Calua dejándolo en el piso) ¡Cállate! (¬/_/¬)

Opera: insisto cariño no lo golpees tan fuerte,temo por el que llegue a ser tu marido (-_-)

Elh: (O/_/O) ¿marido?

Chocolat: si aunque luces de 16 ya tienes 316 años no me digas que nuca te vas a casar, encontrar a un lindo felineko casarte y tener muchos gatitos despues de todo el hechizo que te mantenía joven debería a verte mantenido fértil (n_n)

Elh: (¬/_/¬) ¡Chocolat no digas esas ridiculeces! (dijo con un rubor tan rojo que dejaría a una manzana en vergüenza pero no pudo evitar imaginarse a si misma con un vientre abultado de 9 mese de embarazo)

Opera: jijiji o tal vez prefieras a un guapo caninu y unos lindos cachorros en su lugar (:3)

Elh: (o/_/0) no empieces tu tambien Opera

Calua: Tal ves seas de esa que les gustan...*PAF*(Calua no pudo terminar la frase porque Elh le dio un coscorrón)

Elh: (¬/¬) que ni siquiera se te ocurra decir lo que creo que ibas a decir (dijo sumamente molesta)

Calua: (X_X) iba a decir de esas que les gustan estar solteras de porvida (dijo el muy adolorido)

Elh: (O_O) hay perdón(dijo levantando a Calua del suelo)...!OYE¡

sin darse cuenta los cuatro llegaron a la entrada del Laboratorio de Melville Opera se acerca a un intercomunicador para apretar un botón despues de eso en una pantalla aparece una caninu de pelaje marrón y cabello rubio de ojos azules

Opera: Merveille amiga ya llegamos nos podrías abrir la puerta por favor (n_n)

Merveille: llegan tarde Gren y Red ya llegaron y puntuales junto con la novia de Red (¬¬)

Elh: (O_O) ella esta aquí

Merveille: Si (¬¬)

Chocolat: eso explica porque Red no quería venir con nosotras 2 aquí (¬.¬)

Opera: bien ábrenos por favor

De repente la puerta se abre mostrando un gran salón lleno de maquinaria armazones de robots tubos de ensayo y diferentes puerta que llevaban a diferentes salas del laboratorio de-repente de estas salen un felineko de pelaje blanco y pelo morado pero a diferencia del de opera el color era mas claro con unas marcas rojas y una cicatriz en forma de " **X** " en su cara, estaba vistiendo un traje negro una banda roja con unos adornos dorados y una capa roja

felineko: hola a todos (n_n)

todos: Beluga estas sonriendo (o_o) (dijeron todos sabiendo que el felineko no era de sonreír mucho)

Beluga: Si es tan raro (n_n)

Elh: (O_O) no quiero decir tu no eres de los que sonríe sin una buena Razón y cuando lo haces lo haces apagada mente pero ahora es como si estuvieras bueno...feliz (dijo la apenada felineko)

Beluga: ¿Merveille no se los dijo verdad? (pregunto el felineko aun feliz)

Opera: no solo dijo que tenia que anunciar 2 cosas

Beluga: Siganme (n_n)

despues de eso todos signen a Beluga ala puerta del laboratorio de donde salio dentro estaba Merveille trabajando como siempre su área de trabajo era un desastre a un lado estaba el caninu kurvas Gren y una felineko naranja de pelo verde,cola blanca y de ojos naranja que vestía una chaqueta de laboratorio blanca y un pantalón blanco, ambos calibrando una rara maquina

Beluga: cariño ya estamos todo estamos aquí

despues de esa frase la felineko se da la vuelta y al mirar a Elh y a Chocolat esta corre hacia ellas y se lanza a abrazarlas

felineko naranja: Chocolat,Elh tanto tiempo amigas (dijo muy eufórica)

Elh/Chocolat: Hola Suzette ¿como estas? (dijeron poniéndose azules por falta de oxigeno)

Suzette: estoy increíble considerando que estoy ayudando a la grandiosa madame Merveille Million a construir una maquina parece un sueño (*w*)

Merveille: Suzette calibra los engranajes del conductor de energía

Suzette: oui madam Merveille daré lo mejor de mi para que esta maquina funcione (n_n)

Voz aventurera: esa es mi chica siempre dando el 300% en su trabajo

cuando oyeron eso se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un caninu café de ojos azules vestía con un atuendo de aviador rojo tenia unos guantes en las manos y una placa en el pecho ambas engarzadas con cristales verdes,unos googles,una espada con el mango igual a la de una pistola, pero lo que mas destacaba era el que tenia un hueso de gius en su boca y unos objetos en manos

Elh/Chocolat: Red (¬¬) (Dijeron clavandole la mirada a su Mejor amigo/hermano mayor)

Red: si ya se lamento no haber querido ir con ustedes pero lo que pasa es que Merveille me pidió que trajera a Suzette para que nos echara una mano en su nueva maquina

Suzette: hablando de eso red ¿Tienes la celula de poder y los cables de cobre?

Red: Si aquí tienes (dijo entregándole dichos objetos) a si antes que se me olvide Merveille aquí tienes pero para que me pediste un frasco de pepinillos y un envase de crema de mani

Merveille rápidamente salio de su escritorio y le arrebato los pepinillos y la mantequilla de maní y se puso a engullirlos dejando ver que su estomago estaba hinchado

Todos: (o_0) Merveille ¿que estas haciendo?

Merveille volvió en si para darse cuenta en de la situación

Merveille: lamento haber actuado así pero no pude evitarlo estos cambios hormonales me vuelven un poco loca (dijo muy apenada)

todos menos Beluga y Opera: cambios hormonales (O_o)

Opera: Merveille acaso tu...(*w*)

Merveille: estoy embarazada

los presentes salvo el esposo de la caninu rubia se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que todos los presentes solo pudieron decir una cosa

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE (O_O)

 **(Fin de música)**

 **volviendo a la dimension ninja**

 **(OTS afternoon of konoha)**

Naruto y jiraiya ya estaban acercándose a konoha pero el tiempo parecía ir lento para el rubio aunque jiraiya para matar el tiempo se puso a leer una novela con contenido no apto para menores de 18 años y por supuesto con una sonrisa pervertida

Naruto: _¡Haaaaaaaaaaaag que aburrimiento me gustaría llegar de una vez!_ (pensó el rubio con desesperación)

de-repente el rubio fue transportado a una planicie alumbrada por el sol en ella había una cabaña, un lago al frente de dicha cabaña, un gran jardin de flores y había gran variedad Rosas,lilas,claveles,lirios,girasoles entre otras movidas por una brisa había y un gran cerezo floreciente en medio de el jardín

voz bonita: Naru-chan que te dije de gritar mentalmente mientras tomo mi siesta (¬.¬)

en frente del rubio había una hermosa mujer kitsune su cuerpo y figura eran humanas pero su cara,sus orejas,sus manos,brazos,pies y piernas eran iguales a las de un zorro estaba cubierta de un sedoso pelo y pelajes totalmente rojos, sus ojos eran rojos y las pupilas en forma de dagas, llevaba un kimono rojo con el estampado de un zorro chibi echo bolita pero las dos cosas que mas resaltaban de ella eran su busto copa D y sus 9 colas tan largas y sedosas

 **nota del autor** : (se los dejo a su imaginación)

Naruto: perdón ka-san es que el camino a la aldea es tan aburrido que no pude evitarlo ya sabes como me pongo cuando me aburro (·_·)*

kitsune: Naru-chan sabes que no tienes que ser formal todo el tiempo, solo llámame por mi nombre

Naruto: De-acuerdo Kurama-Chan (n_n)

Kurama: Bueno te lo permitiere (¬¬) (luego de decir eso puso su mirada a su alrrededor) Es difícil pensar que hace años esto era una sucia alcantarilla y ahora es una bella planicie

Naruto: Si lo recuerdo fue el día en que supe que eras una mujer (n_n)

 **(fin de música)**

 ** _Flash Back hace 3 años_**

 **(** **OTS glued state)**

un Naruto de 13 años estaba en su mundo mental que era una alcantarilla,frente a una jaula gigante cerrada con un sello dentro de la cual había un zorro gigante de 9 colas y aspecto intimidarte los cuales llevaban 7 horas de discusión

Naruto: Por favor Kyuuby deja de ser tan egoísta por favor ayúdame a defender a Konoha

Kyuuby: **Jajajajajaja mocoso inútil crees que yo el mas poderoso de los biju te ayudare a proteger a la aldea que me aprisiono en ti eres demasiado tonto,si no tienes nada mas que decir lárgate de aquí ¡AHORA!**

Naruto: Eres un ser asqueroso no me as traído mas que desgracias, por tu culpa mis padres me abandonaron, por tu culpa no tuve una madre que me quisiera o un padre que me apoyara,por tu culpa la gente de la aldea me ve como un monstruo, eres un maldito demonio **!TE ODIO¡** (dijo gritando a todo pulmón)

Kyuuby: **¡LARGO!**

 **(fin de música)**

En ese momento Naruto se encontró frente a una fogata y justo en ese momento jiraiya aparece en una bola de humo con una caja

Jiraya: y ¿como te fue con kyuuby?

Naruto: no quiero volver a hablar con ese zorro pulgoso lo odio (dijo con una vena roja en su frente) a todo esto que hay en esa caja ero-senin

jiraiya abrió esa caja revelando un pastel de chocolate que decía "feliz cumpleaños Naruto"

Naruto: ¿esto es para mi? pero ¿como sabias que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

jiraiya: Un buen sensei debe conocer a su estudiante solo tuve que preguntar cuando era que se le daba caza al zorro y el resto fue sencillo (n_n)

 **(OTS morning)**

Naruto: gracias...jiraiya-sensei (n_n)

jiraiya: de nada Naruto pensé que al menos merecías una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños así que Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocación)

despues de eso una nube de humo aparece y se dispersa para revelar tres sapos dos de ellos eran pequeños y el otro era mas grande

Trió de sapos: ¡feliz cumpleaños Naruto!

Naruto: Gamabunta,Gamatatsu,Gamakichi hola como están (dijo feliz)

Gamakichi: estamos bien cuando jiraiya nos dijo que era tu cumpleaños decidimos darte una sorpresa

Gamabunta: debo admitir que cuando jiraiya dijo que era tu cumpleaños decidí venir a felicitarte

Gamatatsu: y tambien decidimos traerte unas cositas

despues de eso cada uno de los sapos saca un presente

Naruto: Chicos...muchas gracias a los cuatro (Dijo con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba)

despues de dos horas de historias,anécdotas graciosa y risas y despues de comerse el pastel Naruto decidió abrir los presentes

el de gamatatsu era una banda para la cabeza negra era para la placa de meta de su banda ninja

Gamatatsu: tu banda azul ya debe de estar muy desgastada así que te conseguí esta que es mas resistente y mas larga, te podría durar diez años (n_n)

Naruto: Gracias esta ya me estaba apretando la cabeza (dijo acomodándose la banda)

el siguiente era el presente de Gamakichi era una chaqueta nueva naranja y negra unos pantalones naranja y unas sandalias totalmente nuevos

Gamakichi: esta ropa la hizo la mejor costurera de la aldea de los sapos es liviana y a la vez resistente aunque no tenia tus medidas así que te pude quedar un poco grande

Naruto: esta increíble y no importa ya creceré y cuando lo haga la usare todo el tiempo gracias amigo (en eso Naruto choca puños con Gamakichi)

El presente de Gamabunta era una caja con cinco pergaminos con los kanjis de los cinco elementos

Gamabunta: estos pergaminos contienen una gran variedad de jutsus elementales algunos son básicos pero débiles, otros son muy complejos pero poderosos espero que estos pergaminos te ayuden a alcanzar tu objetivo de ser hokage y un consejo si practicas los jutsus mas débiles constantemente estos se volverán mas fuertes al momento de usarlos

Naruto: gracias por el consejo pero yo aun no soy muy bueno en los jutsus que tienen que ver con control elemental, pero gracias ya veras que les daré un buen uso (n_n)

En eso jiraiya saca un regalo de su bolsa y lo extiende a Naruto

Jiraiya: este es de mi parte espero que te guste (n_n)

naruto abre el regalo y se da cuenta de que es un libro en la portada decía "la historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz primera edición"

Naruto: ¡es imposible! se dice que este libro es el mas increíble que se haya escrito y mas aun es una primera edición de donde lo sacaste

jiraiya: solo te diré que los autores sabemos donde encontrar nuestros libros

Naruto entonces abrió e libro y vio la imagen de jiraiya

Naruto: entonces tu publicaste este libro (O_O)

Jiraiya: fue el primero que escribi (n_n)

Naruto: es increíble gracias Jiraiya-sensei

Jiraiya: tambien tengo esto para ti lo envió Tsunade vía Katsuyu

era una foto de todos sus amigos y detrás de ella un mensajes de cada uno, pero naruto solo leyó uno que destaco

Naruto: vuelve pronto naruto,la aldea es mas aburrida sin ti "Iruka-sensei"

después de la fiesta las invocaciones se despidieron y se fueron y Ambos ninjas se fueron a dormir Naruto estaba feliz dado que nunca había tenido una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños, tenia a los mejores amigos y un grandioso aunque pervertido sensei ¿que mas podía pedir?

 **(fin de música)**

 **(** **OTS nine tail demon fox)**

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró en la alcantarilla, pero no estaba en la sala de la jaula que contenía al kyuuby

Naruto: Aquí otra vez debí haber entrado por accidente...bien sea como sea me voy no quiero nada que ver con ese zorro pulgoso

cuando se dedico a buscar la salida llego a oír algo mas allá de los túneles de esa alcantarilla

Naruto: de donde viene ese ruido... mejor investigo para saber que es

con cada paso que daba el sonido se volvía cada vez mas claro

Naruto: parece...el llanto de una mujer pero la pregunta es ¿que hace una mujer aquí dentro?

al fin naruto llego a la fuente del llanto y esa era...

Naruto: _la jaula de kyuuby pero eso es imposible_

naruto se acerco sigilosamente hacia la jaula justo cuando estaba en frente de la jaula vio una mujer que estaba llorando y sollozando pero no pudo verle claramente porque estaba oscuro dentro de la jaula

mujer desconocida: porque...¿porque tuve que ser tan ruda con el? ahora me odia y no quiere tener nada conmigo nunca *sob* (TT-TT)

Naruto: disculpe señorita ¿que le pasa? ¿porque esta triste? (dijo preocupado por la mujer)

cuando la mujer escucha la voz de Naruto abre los ojos y mira fijamente a naruto

Naruto: tienes una linda voz pero no entiendo ¿que haces dentro de esa jaula?,¿como te llamas?

mujer desconocida: kurama,pero ¿porque te preocupas por mi? pensé que me odiabas,que me creías un demonio

despues de decir esa frase se acerco mas a la luz revelando una zorra kitsune de pelaje y pelo y ojos rojo que vestía de harapos viejos pero Naruto lo que mas le impacto eran esas nueve colas que tenia otro detalle era que estaba desaseada

Kurama: lamento estar desaseada pero no tenia previsto que me visitaras mientras estará en esta forma (dijo con lagrimas aun en su ojos)

Naruto: ¿Kyuuby? pero...quien...como es que ¿(O_O)?

Kurama: Lo se tengo mucho que explicar *suspiro*...bien considera este mi regalo de cumpleaños te diré la verdad de como termine encerrada en ti (U-U)

 **(Fin de música)**

y así Kurama comenzó a contarlo todo sobre su origen y el de los otros bijus,sobre sus verdaderos padres,sobre la amistad que tenia con su madre,como fue utilizada para destruir la aldea y como murieron sus padres al sellarla dentro de el

kurama: y esa es la verdad Naruto-kun lamento haberla mantenido oculta hace años (U_U)

Naruto estaba en Shock Resultaba que su padre era el yondaime Minato Namikaze y su madre era la mejor kunoichi que hubo en konoha Kushina Uzumaki

kurama: tomate tu tiempo total no puedo ir a ninguna parte (U_U)

Naruto: esto...no entiendo siempre me dijeron que no valía nada,si soy hijo de los mas grandes ninjas de konoha ¿porque me trataron como me trataron? y ¿porque no quieres ayudarme a proteger a la aldea si eras la mejor amiga de mi madre?

 **(** **OTS nervous** **)**

kurama: te lo contare,resulta que antes de que minato me sellara con la ayuda de tu madre y el shinigami,minato y kushina le pidieron a sarutobi que te trataran como un héroe pero lo que paso fue lo contrario,tu estabas en el centro del consejo de la aldea pero aunque tu estabas durmiendo yo estaba consciente escuchando y viendo todo lo que decían eso idiotas del consejo,sarutobi les contó sobre la ultima voluntad de tus fallecidos padres pero el consejo se negó porque eras un Jinchūriki y creían que serias una amenaza en potencia, algunos pedían tu muerte,al final un asqueroso hombre llamado Danzou propuso volverte un arma sin emociones fiel a la aldea un ambu raiz,pero sarutobi se negó y no tubo otra opción,para mantenerte vivo hasta que pudieras defenderte por ti mismo decidió que vivirías una vida normal como civil en un orfanato se negaría tu adopción y clasifico todo el asunto como un secreto de rango SS pero Danzo le contó a la aldea la mas grande mentira,que tu eras mi reencarnación lo hizo porque si no podía volverte un arma,al menos no te daría le gusto de vivir una vida feliz y esa es la razon por la cual te trataron como te trataron y la primera por la cual yo no ayudare nunca a konoha

 **(fin de musica)**

Naruto: y ¿cual es la otra razon Kurama-san?

kurama: que esos aldeanos asquerosos hicieron la vida de mi cachorro un infierno (dijo muy molesta)

Naruto:¿tienes un cachorro? (·_·)

Kurama: Si...eres tu

Naruto: ¡Yo! (O_O) (dijo muy sorprendido señalándose a si mismo con el indice)

 **(** **OTS sadness an sorrow)**

Kurama: cuando prohibieron tu adopción y danzo dijo esa maldita mentira decidí cuidar de ti como si fueras mi propio cachorro sentí que te lo debía a ti y a Kushina por lo que les paso,pero a las dos semanas termine amándote como tal,cuando eras bebe y tenias pesadillas me aseguraba de hacerlas desaparecer,cuando tenias 7 y te herían de gravedad usaba mi chakra y me aseguraba de sanar tus heridas y que no te quedara cicatrices, cuando estabas en peligro me aseguraba de darte de mi chakra para darte las fuerzas que necesitaras para combatir al enemigo pero solo en las situaciones extrema,cuando entraste aquí por primera vez ya tenias una idea de como era así que tome mi forma biju y fingí ser un macho...no sabes lo mucho que sufría y me dolía hablarle así a mi amado cachorro pero no podía decir la verdad porque tenia miedo a que me despreciaras como madre así que prefería que me despreciaras como el kyuuby (TT_TT)

Naruto estaba sin habla por las cosas que hoyo, de-repente Naruto recodo que cuando tenia 4 y tenia pesadilla con los aldeanos intentando matarlo una dulce y amorosa voz le decía "no temas mi pequeño", cuando se desmallaba por las palizas que lo dejaban medio-muerto la misma voz le decía "no sufras yo te sanare" y despertaba sin heridas y sin dolor,entonces esa era la voz de kurama,no...era la voz de su madre

Naruto:...

Kurama: ahora sabes la verdad adelante tienes todo el derecho de gritarme, de despreciarme, dime que me valla al infierno, dime que me odias me lo merezco (dijo de rodillas con las manos en el piso y llorando)

Naruto se empezó a acercarse a la jaula cuando llego a la entrada quedo frente al sello que mantenía a kurama encerrada en su interior despues puso sus manos en ambas rejas y hizo fuerza para tratar de abrirla

kurama: ¡Naruto no lo hagas si rompes el sello no sobrevivirás! (dijo preocupada por el bienestar de naruto)

Naruto seguía intentando abrir la puerta cuando de-repente naruto brilla de un color dorado junto con el sello de la jaula y tambien kurama lo cual le extraño cuando de-repente el sello se desintegro en varias esferas de luz dorada acto seguido las rejas de la jaula se abren Después de eso naruto entra dentro de la jaula arrodillándose quedando frente a una kurama aun en el piso viéndole la cara a naruto quien no presentaba emoción alguna kurama cerro los ojos esperando algún daño por parte del rubio pero lo que paso fue que sintió algo cálido cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba siendo abrazada por naruto

Naruto: no puedo despreciar a mi propia madre (dijo con algo de dolor)

Kurama estaba llenándose de un sentimiento cálido de felicidad quería decirle algo a su cachorro pero estaba en blanco no quería arruinar el momento así que solo le correspondió el abrazo de su hijo

Naruto: siempre tuve una madre que me cuidara y velaba por mi seguridad...solo que no lo sabia y aun así despues de todo lo que te lastime, ¿me sigues queriendo?

Kurama: nuca podría dejar de quererte (puso una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de naruto) mi Naru-chan

Naruto: yo tampoco dejare de quererte ka-san ni ahora ni nunca

de-repente las esferas de luz tocan el piso y al contacto la sucia alcantarilla se transformo en una bella planicie con un un bello lago el cual reflejaba una luna llena y miles de estrellas una cabaña hermosa, al lado de ella un bello y gran jardin de flores

Naruto: Ka-san que fue lo que le paso a la alcantarilla

Kurama: no se Naru-chan...pero este es un lindo paisaje (dijo mirando maravillada la bella planicie)

Naruto: oye ka-san crees que ya que el sello se rompió ¿podrías salir se aquí y estar a mi lado en el mundo real?

kurama: no lo se Naru-chan lo intentare mañana,ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar

despues de esa frase ambos entran a la cabaña era pequeña pero acogedora y vieron dos camas ambos eligieron una cama y se fueron a dormir para iniciar un nuevo día

 **(fin de musica)**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Jiraiya: naruto despierta, ya debemos seguir entrenando

naruto despertó y al mirar a Jiraiya solo pudo hacer una cosa...

Naruto: ahora veras ero-senin, "tayu Kage bushin no jutsu" (jutsu multi clones de sombras)

despues de decir eso una nube de humo apareció y de ella salieron mas de 100 copias del rubio

Jiraiya: ese es el espíritu gaki ahora muéstrame que es lo que tienes (dijo esperando cualquier movimiento de los clones)

Naruto: "Harén no jutsu V2" (jutsu Harén versión 2)

 **(OTS sexiness)**

despues de decir eso una nueva nube de humo cubrió a todos los clones convirtiéndolos en una horda de mujeres curvilíneas de copa D que vestían diferente ropas que al ero...que diga a jiraiya le provocaba una hemorragia nasal

harén clon 1: no quisieras ir conmigo a nadar jiraiya-sama (dijo el clon que tenia un bikini rosa ajustado)

harén clon 2: o venir conmigo para un chequeo completo jiraiya-sama (dijo el clon que vestía un traje de enfermera)

harén clon 3: o prefiere que baile para usted jiraiya-sama ( dijo el clon que vestía un vestido de bailarina árabe)

y así todos los clones con diferentes atuendos sujetaron a jiraiya el cual solo se libero de los brazos pero envés de intentar liberar sus piernas toma un lápiz y una libreta y se pone a escribir

Jiraiya: me voy a volver millonario, este material es oro de primera (escribiendo lo mas rápido que pudo con una sonrisa pervertida)

si jiraiya hubiera puesto mas atención hubiera sabido que solo había 99 copias y que el original y la copia restante estaban preparando...

Naruto: toma esto, "Rasengan" (Bola espiral)

el rubio impacto la esfera contra su estomago mandándolo 5 metros hacia atrás cocando de cara contra una roca dejándolo inconsciente y con una cara de felicidad balbuceando no se que sobre una fortuna y un material dorado

 **(Fin de música)**

 **15 Minutos despues**

Jiraiya: porque hiciste eso gaki estaba disfrutando en el paraiso...literal (dijo recordando a una de las clones con disfraz de sacerdotisa)

Naruto: eso fue por ocultarme la verdad sobre mis padres (dijo molesto)

jiraiya palideció ante la frase del rubio

Jiraiya: entonces tu...

Naruto: se toda la verdad sobre minato, kushina y sobre ti...padrino

Jiraiya: pero ¿quien te lo dijo? (pregunto con asombro)

Voz de mujer: fui yo

de repente una energía roja sale del cuerpo de naruto tomando la forma de una pequeña zorra roja de 1 cola

jiraiya: eto...naruto quien es la zorrita

kurama: oye como te atreves a llamarme zorrita yo soy kurama o como tu me conoces kyuuby no youko

jiraiya: **¡¿QUE?!** (O.O)

despues de una larga conversación sobre los echos de anoche, jiraiya se sorprendió nunca creyó que kyuuby no youko fuera una hembra y por como la definía el rubio una hembra hermosa y para colmo la madre de naruto

Jiraiya: y dime kurama-san si eres kyuuby no youko ¿porque tienes 1 cola en vez de 9?

Naruto: es cierto ka-san sin ofender pero ¿porque ahora pareces mas una mascota que una mujer?

Kurama: creo que cuando rompiste el sello parte de mi poder se perdió

Naruto: entonces es mi culpa(u_u) (dijo con culpa)

Kurama: naru-chan no te culpes ni te preocupes, mi poder se recargara con el tiempo y cuando vuelva a tener 9 colas volveré a ser tu hermosa ka-san hasta entonces el único lugar donde puedes verme como realmente soy es en tu interior

Jiraiya: bueno entonces sera mejor si continuamos el entrenamiento

kurama: ero-senin puedes venir un momento

jiraiya esba apunto de replicar por el uso de dicho apodo pero se lo guardo recordando con quien hablaba asi que le y kurama se alejaron para hablar en privado dejando a naruto con una sensación de que algo le iba a pasar en su entrenamiento así que los espió con sigilo en un árbol

kurama: escúchame ero-senin naruto tiene una linea de sangre muy rara

jiraiya: a que te refieres kurama-san

 **(OTS confrontment naruto original** **)**

kurama: Naruto tiene las afinidades fuego,tierra,agua y viento lo cual le da las naturalezas madera y cristal

 **Nota del autor** : (A mi me parece que el estilo cristal es una combinación de los estilos fuego,tierra,agua y viento ustedes denme se opinión en un review)

Jiraiya: ¿¡cristal y madera?! esa es una afinidad casi extinta y la ultima es la técnica del Shodaime

Kurama: por eso te pido que me dejes entrenarlo tan bien, en mi larga vida e visto a millones de usuarios de cristal conozco algunos jutsus shoton y ademas de que el tiene una afinidad al fuego y mi afinidad es al fuego yo le puedo ayudarlo en ese campo y conozco los jutsus Mokuton porque los viví en carne propia

Jiraiya: _es un echo que kyuuby es legendaria por su control al fuego pero yo soy afín al fuego así que no necesito ayuda de kurama_ (penso jiraiya)

Kurama: ademas naruto es mi cachorro y yo soy su madre y como tal es mi deber instruirlo y si dices que no, me asegurare de carbonizar-te por todas las veces que intentaste pervertir a mi cachorro (-_-)

 **(fin de música)**

Jiraiya palideció ante la idea de ser carbonizado por la zorra sin duda tenia una actitud igual o peor a la de tsunade

jiraiya: de-deacuerdo kurama-san si es importante para ti lo acepto (dijo sudando de miedo)

naruto estaba escuchando todo a la distancia cuando la rama donde estaba espiando se rompió cayendo al suelo delatandolo

Kurama: Naruto Uzumaki ¡¿nos estabas espiando?! (dijo furica)

Naruto: pe-perdón ka-san pero...

Kurama: nada de peros como castigo hoy entrenaras conmigo katon y no quiero un no como respuesta...!de ambos¡

Naruto/Jiraiya: si ka-san/kurama-san (dijeron derrotados)

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Naruto: si ese día me castigaste muy duro ka-san Dattebayo (-_-)*

Kurama: ay no fue para tanto solo te prohibí comer ramen por un año y te hice comer 70 kilos de curry en su lugar (n_n)

Naruto: pero yo no estaba acostumbrado a lo picante y para mi fue una tortura no comer mi amado ramen (T_T)

Kurama: mira el lado positivo ahora eres un experto en katon y mas resistente al picante

Naruto: si pero tuve indigestión por varios meses

Kurama: si lo recuerdo, oye ¿es cierto que ya no te interesa sakura?

Naruto: si ka-san es que yo ya lo supere, por el momento no quiero pensar en esas cosa,debo concentrarme en volverme mas fuerte para ser el próximo hokage y traer devuelta a sasuke

Kurama: !nada de eso¡ primero te encuentras una novia para un día casarte y darme nietos, y luego buscas a sasuke

Naruto: !no digas eso Ka-san¡ (dijo con mucha vergüenza)

Kurama: jajajajaja es chiste...pero enserio naruto como tu madre quiero ver el día en que encuentres una chica que te corresponda, te cases y tengas tus propios cachorros

Naruto: ya veremos eso luego ka-san por el momento debo enfocarme en mis metas,el ser hokage es mi sueño

 **volviendo a la dimension bulica**

 **(OTS Sakura theme)**

en el laboratorio de Merveille las mujeres estaban rodeando a la caninu rubia haciéndole mil preguntas sobre su embarazo

Elh: ¿Cuando fue que te enteraste?

Merveille: hace 8 meses

Opera:¿porque lo mantuviste en secreto tanto tiempo para todos?

Merveille: tenia que distraer mi mente para no sucumbir a los cambios de humor, pero Beluga se entero y no me dejo trabajar sin su supervision

Suzette: ¿es niño o niña? madame Merveille

Merveille: mi instinto materno dice que sera una niña (dijo acariciando su vientre)

Chocolat: ¿es una caninu o una felineko?

Merveille: eso no lo se todavía, lo sabre cuando nazca

Opera/Suzette/Chocolat: ¿puedo ser la madrina? (*w*)

Melville: mi esposo y yo lo discutimos y decidimos que la madrina deberias tu Elh

Elh: ¿yo?...¡Si! seré la madrina (n_n) _y quien sabe tal vez un día sea madre_ _también_ (pensó la paladina eufórica)

Red:Felicidades beluga y tambien a ti Merveille espero que su bebe nazca sano y fuerte (n_n)

Merveille: Gracia red pero no solo estamos aquí para discutir mi embarazo si no por mi invento

 **(Fin de música)**

despues de decir eso Merveille se pone a un lado de la maquina que tenia la forma de un arco

Merveille: esta maquina fue diseñada por la vieja humanidad se supone que iba a ser una maquina del tiempo pero con ayuda de suzette la modifique par hacerla una ventana a múltiples dimensiones

Red: ¿múltiples dimensiones? ¿(-_-)?

Chocolat: como dimensiones paralelas

Merveille: así es chocolat, cuando la Juno Yurlungur dijo que cuando se inicio el comando RESETEO y la vieja humanidad fue borrada dando origen a nuestras especies, los otros 51 junos se fueron a otras dimensiones,cuando oí eso me pregunte si los junos crearon diferentes formas de vida en mundos sin vida o si alteraron mundos ya con vida inteligente creando nuevas formas de vida así como nuestro mundo,esa curiosidad me llevo a construir y modificar esta maquina para ver las diferentes dimensiones y corroborar mi teoría, este es el Arco.D (dijo señalando el mencionado arco)

Red: ¿porque lo llamaste el Arco.D? ¿(-_-)?

Después de decir eso todos en la sala se golpearon la cara con la palma de sus manos,red era bueno para cumplir misiones y para el manejo y combate con su robot Dahak MKII pero abecés era un despistado

Elh: (-_-) red si la maquina puede darnos visión de mundos de dimensiones paralelas a la nuestra ¿que crees que significa la D?

Red: (O.O) Haaaaa ya entendí

Opera: no se que le viste a Red,Suzette

Después de decir eso Red Estaba agachado en un rincón con un aura morada trazando círculos con el dedo y diciendo "ya no hay respeto para los héroes"

Suzette: el es un caballero,siempre ayuda en mi negocio,me es muy leal, ¿sigo o me detengo?

despues de oír a su novia decir eso red se anima y abraza a su novia sacandole un sonrojo a la felineko

Merveille: *Ejem* siguiendo con el tema del Arco.D, esta programado para ver mundos paralelos todo manejable por este tablero de control conectado (dijo colocándose aun lado del tablero) tambien esta programado para guardar las coordenadas de cualquier dimension que se aya descubierto

Elh: ¿que pasaría si algo intentara cruzar el portal?

Merveille: por ahora el Arco.D es un prototipo por lo cual no se lo que pasaría si algo o alguien lo cruza, por ahora le daré el uso de solo una simple ventana

Red: parece que alguien esta ansiosa por aventuras nuevas (ñ_ñ)

Elh: no puedo evitarlo podre ser una paladina pero tambien soy una cazadora como tu quizás hasta mejor (dijo mostrando una sonrisa confiada)

Red: (1) podrás tener 316 años de vida pero no tienes experiencia en el campo de cazador (2) no sabes manejar ni tienes un robot y mayoría de las misiones de un cazador los requieren (3) podrás decir que eres mejor que yo pero para mi seguirás siendo esa mocosa que encontre desmayada en esa nave en llamas mas por tus ¡pechos de niña!

despues de un minuto de discusión que termino con red estampado en la pared con la marca en de una mano en su cara todos estaban ansiosos por ver la maquina en acción

Merveille: parámetros estables comienza activación de el Arco.D

El arco empezó a iluminarse y de repente el arco ya no mostraba la pared si no una especie de brillo blanco

Merveille: Ahora el Arco.D esta buscando las coordenadas de un mundo paralelo al nuestro

todos estaban ansiosos por diferentes razones Suzette quería ver la tecnología de otros mundos, red quería vivir nuevas aventuras, y elh quería conocer nuevas culturas en eso la maquina emite un sonido

Merveille: coordenadas localizadas y guardadas,abriendo ventana dimensional

de repente el arco envés de abrir una ventana se apago unos segundos y de repente se prendió de nuevo arrastrando todo lo que estuviera cerca dentro de el

 **(OTS a crisis after another)**

Red: ¡merveille que paso!

Merveille: ¡todos aléjense el regulador de energía fallo!

todos se estaban alejando pero merveille fue atrapada por la atracción del portal pero antes de que siquiera entrara dentro del portal fue atrapada por Elh

Elh: ¡Merveille resiste! (Dijo elh la cual tenia un glifo raro brillando en la frente)

Merveille: ¡Elh no debiste seremos arrastradas las dos!

Elh: No...solamente yo ¡beluga!

elh lanzo a merveille hacia beluga con todas las fuerzas que tenia pero fue demasiado para ella y el glifo en su cabeza desapareció, beluga logro atrapar a mervellie que estaba sana y salva pero elh termino siendo ella la arrastrada

Red: ¡Elh!

red salio corriendo atrapando a elh de las manos, sus piernas estaban estiradas a los lados del arco red estaba intentando jalar a elh fuera del interior del portal creado por el arco pero era inútil la fuerza de atracción era tan grande que termino arrancándole la espada a red de su cinturón

 **(fin de musica)**

Red: ¡resiste elh!,¡merveille hay alguna forma de apagar esto!

Merveille:...la hay pero significaría que tendrías que soltar a elh

todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que Merveille acababa de decir

Red: ¿¡A que te refieres con soltar a elh!?

Merveille: hay un botón que fuerza el apagado del Arco.D debajo del tablero de control en caso de que falle, si saltas desde el Arco.D hacia el tablero de control puedes apretar el botón y apagarlo pero es imposible si sigues intentando jalar a elh fuera del portal

Red: ¡no lo haré! debe haber otra forma

Elh: Red...Suéltame

Red estaba atónito por lo que oyó así como todos los presente

Red: ¡te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo si te suelto no se sabe que te podría pasar!

 **(OTS Neji Vs Hinta)**

Elh: ¡red piensa mas en los eventos! si no apagas la maquina todos seremos arrastrados y piensa en merveille en su estado esto seria letal para ella y su bebe si reparan el portal entonces hay probabilidades de traerme devuelta confía en mi

red entro en razon para salvar a todos red tendría que soltar a elh

Red: esta bien lo haré...pero te juro elh por mi cola que te rescatare no importa donde termines

Elh: así puedo estar mas tranquila (n_n)

red soltó a elh y ella fue arrastrada del portal red salto con toda sus fuerza al tablero de control,rápidamente antes de que fuera arrastrado por la fuerza de atracción del portal oprimió el botón apagando el portal red había salvado a muchos de sus amigos pero a costa del sacrificio de su mejor amiga

 **(Fin de musica)**

 **de regreso** **a la dimension ninja**

faltba poco para llegar a konoha pronto se encontrarían con todos despues de 3 años

Naruto:al fin estamos dentro de los limites de la aldea falta poco para llegar casa

jiraiya: cálmate naruto la aldea no ira a ninguna parte

de repente los dos fueron atrapados por una serpiente y de entre la sombras salen un hombre palido de pelo largo y marcas moradas en los ojos y un chico de pelo blanco y gafas

Hombre palido: kukuku parece que cayeron en mi trampa

chico de gafas:Preparare todo par el jutsu sensei (dijo dibujando un circulo alrededor de los ninjas atrapados)

Naruto: Orochimaru,kabuto que hacen aquí ¡malditos! (grito el rubio)

 **(OTS Orochimru theme)**

Orochimaru: kukuku que saludo tan frió naruto-kun obviamente jiraiya no te enseño modales en estos 3 años

Jiraiya: estoy de acuerdo con el chico que hacen aquí par de serpientes

Kabuto: Estamos aquí porque ustedes son un obstáculo para orochimaru-sama (dijo terminando el circulo)

Orochimaru: voy a usar "ese jutsu" para que no interfieran en mis planes

despues de decir eso el sanin de la serpientes saca de su boca un pergamino morado que tiene escrito "destierro"

Jiraiya: "ese jutsu" je eres un necio orochimaru no puedes usar es jutsu sin los dos pergaminos restantes y sabes el porque

Orochimaru: unos meses sin chakra no son nada si los resultados son exitosos a futuro

orochimaru desenvuelve el pergamino rodeando el circulo de kabuto y haciendo los 12 sellos de manos es eso naruto logra deshacerse dela serpiente que los atrapo y fue a atacar a orochimaru pero cuando lo intento no se pudo seguir moviendo

Orochimaru: muy tarde niño kyuuby "Arte senin:jutsu de destierro"

en ese momento una gran cantidad de chakra es soltado por el sanin de las serpientes y el suelo debajo se ilumina de color blanco y poco a poco absorbe a naruto y a jiraiya

Orochimaru: por cierto sasuke a estado progresando en su entrenamiento muy pronto sera el cuerpo perfecto kukuku

Naruto: ¡Orochimaruuuuuuuu! (fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que el portal lo terminara de absorber a naruto y a jiraya y el portal se cerrara)

Después de lograr su cometido orochimaru es desploma pero es rápidamente atrapado por kabuto

Kabuto: orochimaru-sama ¿esta bien?

Orochimaru: Estaré sin chakra máximo 6 meses pero confió en ti para recuperarme rápido

kabuto y orochimaru se largaron del lugar antes de que alguien los viera regresando a su base

 **(fin de música)**

 **en un bosque de una dimension desconocida**

Elh despertó en un bosque lleno de lo que parecían arboles pero eran delgados y había algunas flores tambien

Elh: así que este es un mundo paralelo...esta flora es igual a la de casa pero estos arboles parecen flexibles (empujo uno de los arboles con su mano)

luego de la nada elh vio el brillo del sol que era reflejado por algo el se dirigió de donde venia ese brillo y encontró la espada de su amigo junto a lo que parecía un letrero

Elh: la electro-espada de red (desenfundo la espada y la empuño usándola para cortar el uno de los arboles) aun tiene filo (después aprieta el gatillo del mango y una descarga sale del mango y quema un poco el árbol) aun tiene carga, tal vez la necesite mas adelante

Elh coloco la espada en su funda y la engancho en su mochila luego vio el letrero pero no pudo entenderlo

Elh: "ho saralusa contesta mi oración dame comprensión de lo que leen mis ojos"(dijo en un lenguaje desconocido)

despues de eso el glifo re-aparece en su frente y luego vuelve a leer el letrero y esta vez fue comprensible para la paladina

Elh: Aldea jun a 3 km al este, supongo que debería ir allí

elh decidió seguir el camino hacia dicha aldea para obtener mas información de este mundo

 **Mientras en otro lado de la misma dimension**

naruto despertó en medio de un bosque de arboles delgados miro a su alrededor y recordó lo que paso con orochimaru luego encontró a jiraiya desmallado boca abajo y noto una cola debajo de el pensando que había aplastado un perro

Naruto: ¡ero-senin,ero-senin despierte!(naruto no ve reaccionar a jiraiya) **¡DESPIERTA!** (grito naruto dándole un golpe a jiraiya)

Jiraiya: ¡ITEEEE!, ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO NARUTO!

naruto no dijo nada pues envés de ver a su maestro vio un lobo de pelaje blanco y la cola que vio le pertenecía a el y se fijo mejor en el y vio que sus manos tenían garras en vez de uñas humanas,su rostro se parecía al de un animal pero tenia todos los rasgos de jiraiya y sus ropas

Naruto:jajajajaja debería verse ero-senin,siempre supe que era un perro pervertido (n_n)

Jiraiya: *risa* mira quien lo dice zorro mañoso (n_n)

cuando hoyo eso naruto se miro las manos y vio que sus manos tenían garras en vez de uñas humanas,busco en su mochila de viaje y encontró un espejo se miro a si mismo y vio a un zorro de pelaje amarillo que al igual que jiraiya tenia un rostro animal pero con todos los rasgos que tenia cuando era humano luego volteo la cabeza para ver su espalda y vio que tenia una larga cola del mismo color que su pelaje y cabello

Naruto: ¡NO PORQUE ERA GRACIOSO CUANDO SOLO ERA ERO-SENIN! (T_T)

 **despues de unos minutos**

jiraiya le había explicado que el jutsu que uso orochimaru era una técnica desarrollada por los tres senins de konoha contenida en tres pergaminos

Naruto: si era tan poderoso ese jutsu porque no destruiste los pergaminos

Jiraiya: eramos joven y ambicioso en esa época no fue hasta que alguien robo los tres pergaminos que nos dimos cuenta que debíamos mantenerlos fuera de las manos equivocadas ademas solo el senin propietario de su pergamino puede destruirlo o si este muere,ademas esta no es la primera vez que viajo entre dimensiones tsunade,orochimaru y yo usábamos los pergaminos para ver otras dimensiones y cuando aparecíamos tomábamos la forma de la especie dominante de dicha dimension

Naruto: entonce usemos tu pergamino para volver a casa Dattebayo

Jiraiya: yo...no lo tengo lo oculte para que no me lo robaran lo siento y aunque lo tuviera uno solo no nos garantizara regresar a casa necesitamos los tres pergamino o dos como mínimo a costa de usar casi el 70% de nuestro chakra,con uno solo gastaríamos el 90% y terminaríamos meses sin chakra en una dimension al azar créeme que no quisieras eso

Naruto: ¡Que mal! estaremos aquí para siempre

Jiraiya: no te preocupes hallaremos la forma de volver a casa ya lo veras por el momento debemos encontrar un poblado

Naruto: ero-senin mire un letrero

Jiraiya se acerco al letrero y leyó lo que decía

Jiraiya: Aldea Jun a 3 km al norte del sendero, bien naruto recoge todo nos dirigimos a esa aldea

y así tres seres de diferentes dimensiones se dirigen al mismo destino pero lejos de allí en un templo echo de jade un panda rojo despierta despues de tener una visión

Panda rojo: seng ve por los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón tengo que avisarles de algo importante (le dijo a un ganso en la puerta)

Seng: de inmediato maestro shifu (se inclino ante el panda rojo antes de ir por los guerreros)

Sihfu: esta alteración reciente en el universo y esa visión algo grande va a pasar

 **(naruto ending wind)**

 **(heavent shaking event avance)**

Naruto: no puedo creer que ero-senin y yo fuéramos transportado a otra dimensión ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí si no, no podre ser hokage

Elh: deja de quejarte yo también fui lanzada a esta dimensión justo cuando iba a ser madrina pero estoy segura que volveré a casa ya que alguien me lo prometió por su cola

Naruto: en el próximo capitulo de "el zorro, la gata y el dragón" "encuentros del destino" quien era esa chica neko

* * *

 **espero que les guste esta nueva historia lamento si este capitulo es demasiado largo pero estaba muy inspirado tal vez los próximos capítulos sean menos largos,continuare con el siguiente capitulo de esta y mi otra historia lo mas pronto que se pueda solo me queda decir...**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**


	2. capitulo 2

**aquí otro capitulo de este triple crossover honestamente sabia que esta historia no tendría muchos review casi nadie conoce sola to robo pero aun así seguiré publicando capítulos y a quienes si conozcan a sola to robo espero que les guste y a quienes no tambien (n_n)**

* * *

 **encuentros del destino**  
 **(Naruto OP GO)**

 **dimension bulica**

 **(Naruto shipuden OTS man of the world)**

todos estaban tristes por lo sucedido hace un momento cuando su amiga Elh Meélize fue arrastrada por el portal generado por en Arco.D todos estaban triste pero Red estaba totalmente callado

Suzett: todo esto es mi culpa

Chocolat: Suzett esto no es tu culpa

Suzett: ¡Si! si es mi culpa yo fui quien calibro el regulador de energía por mi descuido Elh esta perdida en una dimension desconocida tal vez incluso este muerta

Merveille: es una posibilidad, pero ella me salvo así que voy a reparar esta maquina y traeré a la madrina de mi bebe devuelta para eso necesito la ayuda de todos

Red:...yo te apoyo le prometí a Elh por mi cola que sin importar donde este la regresaría a casa

Chocolat: siempre e visto a Elh como una Hermana,no voy a abandonarla ahora que nos necesita

Opera: Los kurvas ayudaran donando el 50% de todo lo que cobremos por los trabajos de cazador para los materiales que necesites Merveille

Red: Suzett tambien necesitaremos tu ayuda

Suzett: aun despues de lo que paso ¿como puedes confiar en mi para trabajar en esta maquina? (;_;)

Red: porque eres una grandiosa mecánica no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para arreglar la maquina

Suzett estaba muy feliz porque Red no la culpaba por haber cometido un gran error y abrazo a su novio

Red: vamos a traer devuelta a nuestra amiga

Todos: **¡OUI!** (gritaron entusiasmados levantando los puños al aire)

(nota del autor: el juego sola to robo Red hunter es un juego donde el audio de los personajes es francés porque no lo se, pero por eso usan expresiones como oui/si o bonjour/hola)

 **(fin de música)**

 **dimension extraña**

 **(Naruto ots tea country)**

Elh había caminado mucho pero al fin había llegado a su destino la aldea jun, Elh dio un vistazo los alrededores y miro a los pobladores era iguales a los caninu y a los felineko lo que le hizo pensar que seguía en su mundo

Elh: por ahora nada extraño

voz de hombre: ¡oye! fíjate por donde vas niño tonto

Elh: ¡quien dijo eso!

Voz de hombre: aquí abajo niño tonto

Elh Bajo la vista y vio a una pequeña criatura de orejas largas con una carreta

Elh: lo siento es que estaba admirando la aldea es que soy...nuevo aquí

orejon: pues fíjate mejor quítate niño que tengo prisa

despues de decir eso se fue corriendo, Elh en ese momento se estaba conteniendo para no matar a la criatura hace tres años hubiera permitido que la confundieran con un chico pero despues de su estirón y desarrollo odiaba que la confundieran con un chico

Elh: mejor sigo buscando información (elh levanto la mirada al cielo) me pregunto si los demás están bien

 **con Naruto y jiraiya**

ambos estaban a las puertas de la aldea jun dentro podrían buscar información de donde estaban y como podían volver a su hogar

jiraiya: ya llegamos cuando entremos podremos obtener información de donde nos encontramos y tal vez pueda encontrar una nueva "inspiración" para mis libros en este mundo jajaja

naruto estaba muy callado y pensativo que ni siquiera le presto atención al ero...que diga a jiraiya

jiraiya: hey gaki estas bien normalmente esta es la parte donde me dices algo como "deja ya de pensar en eso ero-senin" o algo por el estilo

Naruto: es que sigo pensando en lo que me dijo ka-san aun no puedo creer lo que sucedió

Jiraiya: sigues pensando en eso,tu sabes que eso no cambia quien eres

Naruto: pero aun así lo sigo digiriendo

 **(fin de musica)**

 ** _flash back hace 2 horas_**

naruto y jiraiya habían seguido el camino camino que indicaba el letrero y no se despegaron del sendero

Naruto: ero-senin no entiendo porque no nos desplazamos en los arboles en vez de caminar

Jiraiya: je ¿porque no lo intentas?

Naruto entonces corre con dirección a uno de los arboles aplico chakra a la planta de sus pies pero en vez de quedarse pegado el árbol se parte por competo y le cae encima a Naruto pero por suerte no era pesado

Naruto: ¡¿como demonios fue que paso esto!?

jiraiya: jajajaja es porque no aplicaste la cantidad correcta de chakra

Naruto: ¡pero que dices aplique la misma cantidad de siempre! (ò_ó)#

jiraiya: ese es el problema Gaki este no es uno de los arboles a los que estas acostumbrado a trepar,este es un bambú, es un árbol muy flexibe y ademas esta hueco lo cual lo hace muy liviano eso hace imposible trepar el banbu, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a intentar trepar el bambu y creo que kurama estaría de acuerdo conmigo

Naruto: si,si ka-san estaría de acuerdo contigo ero-senin...¡Ka-san! con todo lo ocurrido olvide ver si estaba bien

en eso naruto se sienta y cierra los ojos al momento de abrirlos se encuentra en su mundo mental

Naruto: ¡ka-san donde estas!

kurama: Naru-chan estoy aquí (dijo desde la cabaña)

naruto se dirigió a la cabaña y entro de golpe y vio a kurama en el suelo

Naruto: ¡ka-san! estas bien (dijo mientras ayudaba a su madre a levantarse)

Kurama: estoy bien naru-chan el viaje que orochimaru nos dio me noqueo (dijo mientras se fijaba en naruto) ¡naru-chan! pero que fue lo que te paso porque luces como un zorro kitsune

Naruto le dijo todo sobre el jutsu que orochimaru uso y como es que se convirtió en un zorro kitsune

Kurama: eso no explica como es que luces como un kitsune aquí,dentro de tu mente deberias lucir como un humano

Naruto: ¿que significa eso ka-san?

Kurama: tengo una teoría solo espero estar equivocada

kurama puso sus manos en la cabeza y corazón de naruto, kurama se concentra y su cuerpo libera un poco de su esencia roja,naruto se estaba preguntando que estaba haciendo su madre cundo de repente su cuerpo desprendió una esencia color azul y roja cosa que alarmo a kurama separándose de naruto

Naruto: que pasa ka-san porque te pusiste así

Kurama: naruto no se como decirte esto

Naruto: es tan grave ka-san (dijo mientras su cara se ponía azul por el miedo)

Kurama: naruto recuerdas que hace 2 años parte de mi poder se perdió cuando me liberste, pues parece que el poder que perdí se introdujo en lo profundo de tu ser latente todo este tiempo y al parecer el llegar a esta dimension despertó ese poder latente, no solo eso al parecer el poder que se introdujo en ti tenia parte de mi ADN kitsune biju el cual se mezclo con tu ADN cuando el poder despertó

Naruto: que significa eso ka-san

Kurama: naruto me temo que ya no eres un humano (U_U)

Naruto: **¡QUEEEEE!** (dijo poniendo una cara de shock)

Kurama: bueno al menos no eres 100% humano te convertiste en un híbrido entre humano y kitsune biju un semi-biju por así decirlo y me temo que no es algo que yo pueda revertir...lo siento

Naruto: entonces ¿nunca volveré a la normalidad?

Kurama: eso me temo, pero aunque eso cambie lo que eres no cambia quien eres (dijo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de naruto)tu eres naruto uzumaki tienes 16 años, eres el ninja mas cabeza dura de konoha,nunca te echas para atrás con tus promesas y eres el hijo mas considerado que e tenido

Naruto: ka-san (T_T) (dijo mientras lloraba comicamente)

Kurama: aunque debo admitir que me desilusiona que siendo mi cachorro solo tengas una cola en lugar de nueve como tu hermosa y sexy ka-san

Naruto ante las palabras de su madre naruto se desploma en el suelo y se levanta de golpe

Naruto: ¡ka-san no bromes así!

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Jiraiya: deberias hacerle caso a tu ka-san tu no cambiaras para mi solo por ser parte biju

Naruto: ¿pero que pasara cuando todos en la aldea me vean así?

Jiraiya: demuestra que aunque cambiaste en aspecto eres el mismo de siempre,ahora entremos ya quiero ver al las chicas de este mundo (dijo poniendo una cara de pervertido entrando a la aldea)

Naruto: ¡oye! deja de pensar en eso ero-senin (dijo siguiendo a jiraiya)

Dentro de la aldea ambos ninja ven muchos animales los cuales vestían ropa, hablaban y caminaban como si fueran humanos algunos llevavan carretas y corrian con prisa

Naruto: almenos no pareceremos fenómenos con estas formas ero-senin...¿ero-senin?

naruto miro a los alrededores y encontró a jiraiya coqueteando con una tigre joven con senos copa B solo que esta tenia el pelaje...¿azul?

Jiraiya: sin duda alguna esta aldea alberga bellas mujeres

tigresa: señor no siga me estoy sonrojando eso no debe decirse en publico (dijo la tigresa apenada)

Jiraiya: se nota que eres virtuosa, no toleras un simple cumplido de tu belleza jejeje

naruto salio de la nada y pateo a jiraiya en la cara lanzandolo a una pared asustando a la hembra

Naruto: aunque seas lobo ¡deje de andar de perro ero-senin!

Jiraya: ¡maldito gaki! ¿por que hiciste eso? (dijo con una gran marca roja en la cara)

naruto: ¡porque cada vez que visitamos un pueblo o una aldea tiene que andar de perro acosando a cada mujer que mira!

jiraiya: ¡no es acoso solo soy amable!

tigresa: esto...ustedes no son de por aquí verdad

 **minutos despues**

 **(ots naruto-s-daily-life)**

todos estaban en un restaurante de fideos en el cual la tigresa les invito un plato a cada uno

tigresa: ya veo son extranjeros, su barco naufrago y terminaron aquí y han estado viajando sin rumbo

naruto: *slup* así es pero ¿donde es aquí exactamente? *slup* (dijo mientras sorbía los fideos)

tigresa: están en china

jiraiya escupió la sopa de fideos y empezó a toser asustando a todos salvo a naruto

jiraiya: ¿¡china!?

naruto: ¿porque reaccionas así ero-senin?

jiraiya: *cof* *cof* porque en china es donde están...¡las mas bellas concubinas del mundo! (dijo con su típica exprecion de pervertido)

ante la respuesta naruto golpeo a jiraiya de nuevo haciendolo atravesar la pared del restaurante asustando a todos

naruto: perdona a mi sensei es un pervertido pero es una buena persona por cierto no nos hemos presentado soy naruto uzumaki y el lobo pervertido que esta tirado por allí se llama jiraya

tigresa: un gusto naruto me llamo Lánbǎoshí (Zafiro)

Naruto: Que largo mejor te digo Lán

Lánbǎoshí: pero eso significa "azul"

Naruto: ¿y? creo que te queda bien es igual de lindo que el original

Lánbǎoshí: (O/_/O) mi nombre te parece lindo

Naruto: si al menos tu nombre no es el de un alimento como el mio

nota del autor:(para quienes no lo saben el nombre de naruto deriva de uno de los ingredientes que se emplea en el ramen o la soba, y es el patrón más común de kamaboko o pasta de pescado)

Lánbǎoshí: ahora que lo dices,naruto,jiraiya,uzu esos son nombres de japon no es así

Naruto: no se donde quede ese lugar,pero los dos venimos de un lugar aislado del mundo llamado las cinco grades naciones elementales de echo no aparece en los mapas

Lánbǎoshí: suena como un lugar misterioso

Naruto: gracias por la comida Lán-chan sera mejor que siga explorando el lugar

conejo: un momento tu, antes debes pagar

Lánbǎoshí: pero si ya pague

conejo: la comida si pero debe pagar los daños a mi restaurante

Lánbǎoshí: y ¿cuanto seria?

conejo: 1.000 yuanes por destruir mi pared

Lánbǎoshí: eso no es tanto (dijo aliviada)

conejo: y 4.000 yuanes por perturbar la paz de mi restaurante

Lánbǎoshí: pero esos son 5.000 yuanes eso es un abuso es injusto

conejo: la vida no es justa paga o sino llamare a los guardias

Lánbǎoshí: no tengo tanto

naruto: oye orejudo (naruto saco una barra de oro de su mochila)

todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresion

Lánbǎoshí: ¿de donde sacaste una barra de oro? esas valen 30.000 yuanes

Naruto: de mi trabajo (despues mira al conejo) y bien esto satisface tus exigencias

conejo: esto compensa todo gracias

Naruto: quien dijo que te dare todo,esto vale 30.000 y lo que quieres son 5.000 entonce por lógica si quieres esto dame 25.000 acambio

Conejo: pero eso no es justo

Naruto: la vida no es justa

 **Mientras con elh**

elh estaba en un establecimiento que vendía proviciones y otros articulos atendida por una cerda

Elh: disculpe madame (tomo un frasco de semillas) ¿que es esto?

cerda: uuu veo que tu novia y tu van a dar el siguiente paso esas son unas semillas especiales que evitan el embarazo no deseado si tu novia la toma no tendran preocupaciones si no estan listos para la responsabilidad solo 3.500 yuanes

Elh: (O/_/O) enserio esto es interesante...a y por cierto madame soy una chica no un chico (¬/_/¬)

Cerda:...(O_O) es cierto ay niña lo siento es que por tu forma de vestir crei que eras un chico aunque eso explica tu tono de voz

Elh: es que vengo de un lugar muy lejano a este y esta ropa es todo lo que tengo pero no me quejo con esta ropa me siento yo misma

Cerda: bueno cariño no voy a criticar tus gustos para vestir...oye esperame aqui

la cerda entro a su tienda y empezo a buscar algo hasta que salio con una caja y se la entrgo a elh

Cerda: ten es para que tengas algo lindo que ponerte

Elh abrio la caja y vio un vestido gris con detalles de nieve y lirios blancos

Elh: este vestido es muy bello...pero no puedo pagarlo

Cerda: quedatelo es un obsequio

Elh: no se que decir...gracias madame prometo que lo cuidare

cerda: de nada niña esto es un kimono,como ves la mayoria de las hembras los usan

Elh guardo el kimono en su mochila y se fue de la tienda

 **volviendo con naruto y jiraiya**

jiraiya: jajajaja no puedo creer que eso pasara

Naruto: pues creelo ero-senin

Jiraiya: me hubiera gustado haber visto el rosto de ese conejo auque es una lastima que nos separaramos de Lán-san

naruto: si pero almenos le compense los problemas y salimos veneficiados (saco dos bolsas llenas) tenemos el dinero de esta tierra 20.000 yuanes

jiraya: no saques eso aqui mejor damelas

naruto: ni hablar seguro te lo gastaras en sake o cualquier local para pervertidos

jiraya: lo que me recuerda quiero seguir recolectando informacion nos vemos en el centro de la aldea (dijo coriendo hacia otra direccion)

naruto: o-oye ero-senin... se fue otra vez,*suspiro*ya que

kurama: _naru-chan desde que llegamos e sentido una rara energia en esta aldea_

naruto: rara en que sentido ka-san

kurama: _no lo se pero anda con cuidado y recuerda solo pienza para hablarme no hables en voz alta pareceras un loco_

naruto se fue a explorar los alrededores y encontro una casa de te en la cual se estaba reuniendo una multitud

 **(fin de musica)**

naruto: ¿que pasa aqui?

ganzo: un chico tomo una taza de te y galletas e intento pagar con yuanes falsos y llamaron a los guardias, ahora lo tienen esposado

naruto miro al chico era un felino pero al verlo mas de detenidamente vio que e se trataba de una chica la cual estaba custiodada por dos rinocerontes

buey: creiste que no me daria cuenta de que estos yuanes eran falzos

Elh: ya le dije esos son anillos la moneda de mi tierra, ademas no hay diferencia aqui pagaron con monedas de oro,plata y cobre

rino: ¡callate mocoso! (tomo la cabeza de elh y la tumbo en el piso) ya tenemos demasiados problemas en esta aldea para lidiar con estafadores

Elh: basta me estan lastimando

Buey: callate

el buey iba a lanzar un puñetazo, Elh iba a usar sus poderes para bloquear el golpe pero ante de poder usarlos un zorro bloqueo el golpe con la palma de la mano

Naruto: ¿estas bien? (dijo mirando a elh)

Elh: si...gracias

Buey: oye tu zorro no te metas este ladron me debe 1.000 yuanes

Naruto: ten (saco de una bolsa 1.000 yuanes) esto paga su deuda ahora sueltenlo

Buey:...tienes suerte de que este de buen humor el dia de hoy, liberenlo

los rinocerontes le quitaron las esposas a elh y le arojaron su mochila, naruto salio de la casa de te

Elh: ¡oye espera!

 **mientras lejos de alli**

en el palacio de jade los cinco furiosos estaban frente al maestro shifu

Shifu: ¿donde esta el guerrero dragon mono?

mono: no lo se maestro, mantis ¿tu lo viste?

mantis: entrenamos esta mañana pero luego se retiro

grulla: me lo tope en las barracas pero luego de eso no se nada

shifu: vibora tu ¿sabes donde esta?

Vivora: tigresa y yo lo vimos vajar al valle, creo que esta visitando a su padre

tigresa: si seng lo encontro debe venir en camino

las puertas del templo se abrieron dejando pasar un panda el cual estaba jadeando

panda: nesesitamos...*jadeo*...un...*jadeo*...elevador

shifu/cinco furiosos: llegas tarde po

Po: perdonen pero estaba ayudando en el restaurante de mi padre pero en fin estamos todos aqui, asi que diganos maestro shifu ¿que queria decirnos?

shifu: tuve una vision, y esa vision era de el maestro oogway

Cf/po: ¿El maestro oogway?

Shifu:si me conto de una profecia igual de antigua que la del gurrero dragon, la profecia dice asi "un dia dos seres apareceran en nuestra tierra, uno poseedor de una fuerza pura pero incomprendido, el otro posedor de una fuerza demoniaca pero con un corazon puro, ambos se encontraran con el guerrero dragon e indicaran el inicio de una nueva era para el mundo entero" lo unico malo es que la profecia no dice que clase de nueva era traeran

po: oh talvez se trate de una epica guerra entre los tres para determinar el futuro del mundo

tigresa: la profecia decia que el portador de la fuerza demoniaca tiener un corazon puro osea que no es malvado

Mono: no podemos estar seguros despues de todo la profecia del guerrero dragon es que seria el mas capacitado maestro de kung-fu y oogway eligio a un panda que no sabia nada de kung-fu

Po: oye eso es ofensivo

Vibora: tranquilo po desde que oogway te eligio has mostrado ser merecedor del titulo

Po: gracias vibora

shifu: es cierto que algunas profecias pueden ser mal interpretadas pero esta me inqueta ademas de eso vi un ojo azul en la frente del inconprendido, un remolino de sangre en la espalda del el de corazon puro y hojas aremolinadas

Tigresa: ¿que significa eso maestro shifu?

Shifu: no lo se, pero quiero que esten atentos a cualquiera de las señales

CF/po: Si maestro shifu

los seis guerreros salieron del palacio y se fueron a las baracas el lugar donde dormian y comian

Po: y ¿como creen que seran los seres?

Mono: apuesto a que el puro sera un viejo , y que el demoniaco sera un tipo tuerto con cicatrices

Vibora: ¿porque asumes que seran machos? podrian ser hembras

tigresa: (Ù_Ú)un poder puro y un poder demoniaco, ya hemos enfrentado a kee-pa y el era un demonio en si, pero nunca hemos enfrentado a alguien con poderes puros

mantis: y que hay de las otras señales el tercer ojo, el remolino de sangre y las hojas aremolinadas

po: oigan tengo una idea

Grulla: que se te ocurrio

Po: primero lean esto

Po puso un volante en la mesa

Volante: _torneo del conocimiento en el valle de la paz entrada disponible para cualquiera, todo estilo de batalla es aceptable,armas tambien son aceptables(exepto punzocortantes), el ganador del torneo podra preguntarle cualquier cosa al maestro yao el maestro que todo lo sabe_

Tigresa: ¿que tiene que ver el torneo con encontrar a los seres?

po: vi a varios guerreros,maestros de kung-fu, y algunos bandidos en el valle todos vinieron por el torneo y siguen viniendo mas, si estos seres son guerreros fuertes les apuesto que si ven esto cabe la posibilidad de que vengan al valle a participar en el torneo

Tigresa: es una buena teoria, por lo cual solo devemos estar atentos a los participantes del torneo, pero...¿y si no llegan?

Po: bueno dice que todos pueden participar asi que si no los encontramos entre los participantes, podemos participar, si uno gana puede preguntar donde se encuentran los seres

Mantis: es oficial el mundo se va a acabar ¡po tubo una buena idea!

vibora: y ¿cuando es el torneo?

Po: en unas tres semanas pero las inscripciones ya estan abiertas

Grulla: bien en ese caso hay que empezar vigilar

 **Volviendo a la alde jun**

Elh salio de la casa de te y busco en los alrededores buscando a el zorro que la ayudo hasta que lo encontro sentado en una banca en el centro de la aldea

Elh: disculpa

Naruto: a eres tu (n_n)

Elh: solo vine a decirte que no nesecitaba tu ayuda (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: si como no, te tenian sometida contra el piso Dattebayo (¬_¬)

Elh: no es cierto, un segundo...¿como sabes que soy una chica? normalmente me confunden con un chico la primera vez que me ven

Naruto: es sencillo por tres razones, tu rostro es muy femenino,tienes puestos aretes,tu ropa es muy suelta por eso no se te notan los senos, pero el final de tu chaqueta parece una falda, _ademas desde que me dijeron que haku era una mujer supe que no debia creerle a una mujer que dijera ser un hombre_

nota del autor: (podran decir lo que quieran pero no hay manera de que haku pueda ser un hombre simplemente no hay manera)

Elh: bueno eres muy observador y dime ¿que haces aqui?

Naruto: espero a mi sensei ¿y tu?

Elh: digamos que espero a un amigo

Naruto miro la mochila de elh y vio la espada de red

Naruto: oye linda espada ¿puedo mirarla mas de cerca? (dijo acercando su mano a la espada)

Elh: ¡No toques esa espada!

Elh agarro la mano de naruto y de la nada el glifo de elh aparecio y el chakra biju de naruto se manifesto en pequeñas cantidades ambos separaron sus manos

Elh/Naruto:(O_O) ¿que fue eso?/¿que eres?/¿quien eres?/¿de donde vienes?/¡deja de hablar al mismo tiempo!

despues de esa conversacion ambos oyen un grito cerca de donde estaban

Naruto: aclararemos las cosas luego

Naruto salio coriendo a donde se origino el grito

Elh: nada de eso voy contigo

 **(ots evil)**

Elh siguio a naruto y se encontraron con una situacion desagradable tres lobos, una hembra de pelaje negro y dos machos de pelaje gris,estaban atacando a una chica y no cualquiera era la tigresa azul que naruto y jiraiya conocieron

lobo: te dije que nos des esa bolsa de yuanes (dijo mientras pateaba a lán)

Lánbǎoshí: no pienso darte este dinero lo voy a utilizar para hacer un viaje para ver a una persona importante

lobo lider: jajaja enserio que eres tonta pero no hay problema, si no nos das esa bolsa por las buenas (el lobo saco una daga oxiada) entoces moriras

 **(fin de musica)**

el lobo alzo la daga pero antes de poder asesinar a lán,Naruto de una patada envio al lobo directo a una pared

 **(ots naruto main theme)**

Naruto: intententa eso otra vez ¡y tu seras el que mueras! (dijo con una mirada penetrante)

Lánbǎoshí: ¡Naruto!

Lobo: como te atreves a lastimar a nuestro jefe

Lánbǎoshí: naruto hulle de aqui ellos son peligrosos y tu apenas eres un adolecente

Naruto: no lo hare, no huire de ninguna batalla y no dejare que nadie lastimen a mis amigos ese es (dijo ajustando su protector) ¡mi camino ninja!

las palabras de naruto llegaron a el corazon de Lánbǎoshí haciendola sentir segura

Lobo lider: ¿un ninja? jajaja ¿solo sabes correr y esconderte? acabelo

ambos lobos corieron en cuatro patas, mientras naruto hacia poses de manos e inalaba profundo

Naruto: "Suiton, Mizurappa" (Elemento Agua, Olas Furiosas)

naruto escupio una gran cantidad de agua marina la cual arastro a los lobos,Lánbǎoshí, Elh y los demas presentes se asombraron y se preguntaron de donde salio toda esa agua, los lobos estaban tirados en medio de un charco creado por el jutsu, ambos lobos se levantaron,ambos muy enojados

Loba: es oficial,te matare ¿sabes cuanto tado en arreglarme?

Lobo: si tu ataque tenia como objetivo derrotarnos dejame decirte que no funciono

Naruto: solo era el principio el proximo los va a acabar (naruto volvio a hacer poses de manos)

el lobo decidio lanzar cuchillos los cuales se enterraron en el pecho y estomago de naruto el cual se empeso a desplomar en el suelo

Lánbǎoshí: ¡NARUTO!

Elh: ¡tonto debio acabar con esto lo antes posible!

entonces de la nada naruto exploto en una nube de humo y en su lugar abia un muñeco de madera con la imagen de un zorro con dichos cuchillos clavados

Loba: ¿pero que?

Elh: un señuelo ¿donde esta el original?

Naruto: "Raiton, Jibashi" (Elemento Rayo, Asesinato Electrico)

naruto aparecio de la nada y puso las yemas de sus dedos en el agua de las cuales salio una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual fue guiada por el agua hasta llegar a los lobos los cuales gritaron por la descarga recibida y al estar empapados la descarga era mas dolorosa, al final ambos terminaron con el pelaje erizado y los ojos en blanco

Naruto: _ahora agradesco haber aprendido a usar raiton_

Lobo lider: hmp eres bueno mocoso pero no creas que sera tan facil derrotarme el golpe que me diste era porque no te esperaba (dijo mientras se ponia unas garras de acero) para derotarme nesesitas un ejercito de millones

Naruto: eso se arregla facilmente "tayu Kagebushin no jutsu" (jutsu multi clones de sombras)

una gran pantallade humo aparecio y al desvanecerse todos entraron en shock al ver al mismo zorro solo que multiplicado por mil

Narutos: haremos que te arrepientas de lo que dijiste Dattebayo

Lobo lider: _puede escupir agua de mar_

Lánbǎoshí: _expulsa rayos de sus manos_

Elh: _puede duplicarse el mismo_

Lobo lider/Elh/Lánbǎoshí: ¿ _que demonios es el?_

Lobo lider: un momento les propongo...te propongo un trato unete a mi y tendras lo que quieras,oro,tierras,hembras, con tus poderes podriamos conquiestar toda china, serias emperador y yo solo me conformaria con cualquier ciudad que me dieras

Naruto:...Hablas enserio

Lobo lider: si entonces que dices

Naruto deshizo los clones de sombra y se fue acercando al lider

Lobo lider: me alegra que decidieras aceptar mi oferta con tu ayuda conquistar toda china sera un juego de niños

sin embargo el lobo fue sujetado de la espalda in-movilizandolo al ver detras suyo vio a uno de los clones de naruto

Naruto: crees que me iba a unir a ti, eres de las personas que mas odio,un adicto al poder,un ladron y un cobarde

lobo lider: mocoso miserabel pero dejame decrite algo, nosotros solo somos un grupo de exploracion y recoleccion pertenecemos a un clan de asesinos llamados los Lin Kuei, si nos derrotas solo haras que mas de los nuestros te cazen

Naruto: pues que vengan, no le tengo miedo a unos perritos super desarrollados kage bushin no jutsu _  
_

naruto hizo aparecer un clon, abrio su mano izquierda y el clon empeso a reunir chakra en su mano asta crear una esfera la cual parecia un pequeño remolino

Naruto: toma esto ¡Rasengan!

 **(fin de musica)**

impacto la esfera en el estomago del lobo mandandolo a volar hacia la pared de un edificio la cual atraveso hasta chocar con otros edificios hasta detenerse frente a jiraiya

jiraiya: Ese gaki no sabe como no causar lios con mas cuidado

jiraiya se fue en la direccion de donde vino el lobo mientras con naruto, todos habian visto el enfrentamiento estaban boquiabiertos sabian que hasta el mas debil de los lin kuei era demasiado fuerte para ellos pero fueron derrotados por un adolescente naruto regreso a donde estaba lán y estiro su brazo

 **(Ots homecoming)**

Naruto: ¿estas bien lán-chan?

Lánbǎoshí tomo la mano de naruto el cual le ayudo a levantanrse al estar levantada

Lánbǎoshí: estoy bien, algo sucia, pero bien

Naruto: es un alivio, ahora dicho eso, ¡en que estabas pesando! (Ò_Ó)

Lánbǎoshí: (O_O) eh

Naruto: ¡porque no les diste esos yuanes, no vez que tu pudiste perder la vida, si no hubiera escuchado tus gritos entonces no estarias viva!

Lánbǎoshí:...¿por que?...¿¡porque te importo tanto, solo nos conocemos desde hace unas horas!?

Naruto: porque eres mi amiga,no tengo otra razon

 **(fin de musica)**

Lánbǎoshí estaba en shock por lo que dijo y quedo callada sin embargo los ambos lobos que naruto abia derrotado abian recuperado la conciencia y ambos fueron contra naruto y Lánbǎoshí

Lobo: ¡mueran malitos sentimentales!

naruto enpujo a Lánbǎoshí para alejarla pero el no tenia tiempo para haer ningun jutsu el ataque seguro lo iba a matar,cerro los ojos para el final pero este nunca llego abrio los ojos y vio a la chica que conocio en la casa de te al parecer estaba creando una barrera, en cuanto a los lobos se sorprendieron al ver a un felino frente a ellos con la mano alzada pero lo que mas les sorprendio era...

Lobo: ¡ese gato tiene un tercer ojo en la frente!

Elh: "barrière" (barrera) (se volteo a ver a naruto) te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda para salir de esa casa de te y ustedes intenten atrabesarla todo lo que quieran esta barrera esta creada con mi propio poder ninguna arma puede romperla facilmente y no solo hace eso "rejeter" (rechazar)

la barrera empujo violentamente a ambos lobos tirados pero rapidamente se le vantan en eso jiraiya aparece en el techo de una casa

Jiraiya: veo que llego para el final

Lobo: ¿quien es el?

Loba: no es uno de los nuestros

Naruto/Lánbǎoshí: ¡ero-senin!/¡señor jiraiya!

Elh: ¿conocen a ese lobo?

Naruto: el es mi sensei

Lobo: el es el maestro del mocoso

Jiraiya: por cierto naruto el otro lobo que encontre tirado en el piso casi muerto ¿lo derrotaste tu?

Naruto: si fue muy facil lo unico que tienen a su favor es su sigilo

lobo: malditos

Naruto: oye chica-neko cuida a lán-chan y hagas lo que hagas no deshagas esa barrera

Elh: esta bien pero aun me debes respuestas a las preguntas que te hice

Naruto: lo mismo digo

Naruto salto por encima de la barrera de Elh quedando en frente de los dos lobos

Naruto: kage bushin no jutsu (dijo haciendo aparecer un clon) por cierto mi nombre es naruto uzumaki

Loba: ¿porque nos dice tu nombre?

Naruto: para que recuerden a quien los derroto aun después de la tumba

Lobo: entonces déjame presentarme yo soy Fāng

Loba: y yo soy luka

naruto y el clon se lanzaron hacia ambos los lobos estaban en posición de ataque ambos narutos hicieron una posición de manos y terminaron en vueltos en humo chocando con ambos cuando el humo se disipo ambos vieron que estaban siendo sujetados Fāng era sujetado del por una zorra que aparentaba no más de 18 de senos copa D y con un kimono rojo y luka era tomada de la mano y era sujetada de la cintura por un zorro que parecía de 21 años y con un traje naranja elegante ambos solo pudieron dejar escapar una palabra

 **(OTS sexiness)**

Fāng/luka: ¡Sexy! (*w*)/¡Guapo! (*¬*)

Naruto hengen: te han dicho que eres muy bella Luka-san

Luka: crees que soy be-be-bella (O/_/O)

Naruto hengen: no me agradan los asesinos pero no puedo negar que eres bella y tienes unos bellos ojos morados

Clon sexi: y que hay de ti eres todo un macho apuesto Fāng-san

Fāng: bu-bueno los lin kuei somos conocidos por nuestra fuerza pero el jefe del clan es más fuerte que yo

Clon sexy: y además eres modesto

Naruto hengen: que te parece si buscamos un lugar...

Clon sexy: donde ambos podamos ponernos un poco más...

Naruto hengen/Clon sexi: _cómodos_ (dijeron susurrando a los oídos do los lobos)

Ambos lobos terminaron gritando y siendo disparados por una hemorragia nasal que los mando a chocar contra la barrera de Elh el clon sexy se desvaneció y naruto volvió a la normalidad

Naruto: ahora ¡mándalos a volar!

Elh: tomen esto "Rejeter"

La barrera empujo a los lobos, Fāng termino volando por los aires perdiéndose de la vista de todos en cuanto a Luka termino estrellándose en un puesto de frutas en cuanto a jiraiya estaba escribiendo en su libreta y diciendo no sé qué sobre fortuna y oro, Elh deshizo la barrera y todos los espectadores gritaron de alegría pues los bandidos habían sido derrotados

 **(fin de musica)**

Lánbǎoshí: eso fue increíble naruto…gracias por salvarme otra vez, pero dime ¿de dónde salieron esos otros zorros?

Naruto: ellos eran yo, use una técnica ninja llamada hengen para disfrazarme a mí y a mi clon para parecer más adulto y al clon para ser una versión femenina de mí mismo, una técnica útil si quieres fastidiar a los pervertidos (dijo poniendo una sonrisa zorruna)

Entonces varios machos y hembras entraron en depresión resulta que la zorra sexy y el zorro guapo que habían visto no eran más que una ilusión pero en cuanto a las hembras jóvenes...

Coneja: naruto se mi pareja

Gansa: no se la mía

Gacela: no la mía (dijo mientras abrazaba a naruto)

Naruto: _eto ¿Qué pasa aquí?_

Kurama: _Naru-chan creo que es hora que tengamos "la charla" veras en el reino animal las hembras en estado de celo buscan a un macho fuerte, astuto, que sea capaz de protegerlas y con quien aparearse para tener crías, tal parece que con tal muestra de valentía y fuerza acabas de flechar el corazón de más de una hembra de esta aldea y ahora te desean como pareja_

Naruto: ¿(O_O)?

Kurama: _en palabras más simple todas estas hembras quieren ser tu novia o tu esposa y tener hijos contigo  
_

naruto: _¡QUEEE! bu-bueno me siento alagado pero la verdad no estoy preparado para tal compromiso_ (O/_/O)

Kurama: _entonces mejor corre al parecer mas de una esta en celo_

Naruto entonces vio a varias hembras jovenes viendolo como un pedazo de carne iba a correr pero varias hembras bloquearon su ruta de escape y se lazaron pero antes de que lograran atrapar a naruto este fue envuelto por una barrera esferica en la cual chocaron quedando inconcientes por el impacto

Elh: "domo barrière" (barrera domo) ahora tu eres el que me debe una Naruto uzumaki

Naruto: gracias chica-neko pero solo dime naruto

Elh:...Elh

Naruto: ¿eh?

Elh: mi nombre es Elh melizée no chica-neko

Naruto:pues es un placer conocerte Elh-chan

en ese momento de la multitud una cabra macho ancina se acerco a naruto y a elh hasta quedar frente a ellos al parecer era el lider de la aldea

Cabra: muchas gracias por derrotar a esos lobos, los lin kuei han estado aterrorizando esta aldea por varios años, estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes jovenes

Naruto: no fue nada o-san, pero aun no entiendo ¿porque no se enfrentaron a ellos? o por lo menos pedir ayuda a alguien del exterior

Cabra: lo hemos intentado pero cada mensajero volvia muerto, antes esta era una aldea prospera pero los lin kuei llegaron y atacaron a todos, muchos murieron asi que al final no tube opcion mas que firmar un trato con ellos,si acambio pagabamos 100.000.000 de yuanes al final de cada mes no destruirian la aldea y no matarian a nadie,no me enorgullece pero ese trato nos a mantenido con vida hasta hoy

Elh: a que se refiere señor

Cabra: este mes no llegamos a los 100.000.000, apenas reunimos 10.000.000 yuanes, por eso muchos se han estado llendo de la aldea sin mirar atras y los que nos quedamos aqui decidimos reunir el dinero a como diera lugar aumentando los precios o exigiendo compensaciones altas por cualquier cosa minima

Naruto: haa por eso el orejudo del restaurante exigio tanto dinero por esa minimidad de perturbar la paz en su local

cabra: y aun asi con todo lo que hicimos al final solo reunimos 70.000.000 estaba preparado para el final pero cuando oi que alguien los habia vencido, al final senti una eperanza que hace años no sentia (la cabra se volteo hacia los aldeanos) en honor a estos chicos valientes vamos a ofrecer un festival en su honor

Elh: señor quiero aclarar lo siguiente **¡SOY UNA CHICA NO UN CHICO!**

 **Esa noche**

 **(Ots daylight-of-konoha)**

todos los abitantes de la aldea estaban festejando la derrota de los lin kuei todos estaban felices, jiraiya estaba "alagando" a cada mujer que veia y naruto estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana

Naruto: Oye ero-senin debes probar estos fideos estan muy buenos mejores que los de antes *slup*

Jiraiya: Jajaja esta es la mejor fiesta en la que estado Jajaja (n/_/n) (dijo mientras vevia una copa de licor sevida por una leopardo de las nieves)

Naruto: ¡y luego dice que no rompa los tres tabus del ninja! (ò_ó)#

Elh: ustedes son un par muy ruidoso

naruto entonces dirigio su mirada a Elh y vio que traia puesto el kimono gris que le regalaron haciendola lucir mas femenina

Naruto: ahora si luces como una chica Elh-chan (n_n)

Elh: no te acustumbres solo uso esto porque es una fiesta

Naruto: lastima asi luces mas linda dattebayo

Elh:(¬/_/¬) callate aun tenemos asuntos pendientes

Naruto: te parece si lo discutimos despues de la fiesta es que lo mio es algo complicado

Elh: *suspiro* esta bien solo porque lo mio es complicado tambien

Naruto: por cierto ¿viste a lán-chan por algun lugar?

Elh: tu amiga la tigresa azul...No no la vi

bufalo: ¡oye! amigo sin duda eres alguien fuerte

Naruto: no es para tanto

ganzo: alguien con esas habilidades seguro participara en el torneo del conocimiento

Naruto: ¿torneo del conocimiento?

Bufalo: es un torneo oraganizado por el maestro yao el maestro de kung-fu que todo lo sabe, el ganador podra preguntarle algo al maestro cualquier cosa y el dara la respuesta

Naruto/Elh: ¡¿Lo dicen enserio?!

Bufalo:ahora que lo pienzo (dijo mirando a elh) tu tambien tienes habilidades deberias participar tambien

Elh:...Lo pensare¿donde se realiza el torneo?

ganzo: en el valle de la paz el hogar del guerrero dragon y los cinco furisos el equipo de maestros de kung-fu mas fuertes del mundo quizas del universo

jiraiya: entonces ya tenemos nuestro destino fijado

Naruto y Elh se sorprendio al ver a jiraiya detras suyo pues el habia llegado sin hacer ni un ruido

Jiraiya: diganme ¿como se llega al valle de la paz desde aqui?

 **(fin de musica)**

Voz: yo se como llegar

en ese momento aparecio Lánbǎoshí el ganzo y el bufalo se retiraron en cuanto llego

Naruto: Lán-chan que bien pesaba que no ibas a venir

Lánbǎoshí: jiji tambien me alegra verte naruto...¿de verdad van a ir al valle de la paz?

Naruto: si participaremos en ese torneo y...

Lánbǎoshí: por favor ¡llevenme con ustedes!

Naruto y jiraiya se sorprendieron por la peticion de la tigresa azul incluso Elh se quedo sorprendida por lo que le dijo a los ninja de konoha

Jiraiya: ¿por que quieres irte? los lin kuei ya fueron derotados

Naruto: ¿tiene que ver con esa persona importante?

Lánbǎoshí: si...vive en el valle de la paz y nos separamos cuando eramos niñas y nunca la volvi a ver pero ahora que se donde esta puedo verla otra vez pero depues de lo de hoy me di cuenta que no puedo hacer este viaje yo sola asi que porfavor llevenme con ustedes

Naruto: ¿ella debe importarte mucho?

Lánbǎoshí: ella es mi hermana menor aunque seamos gemelas...ademas es toda la familia que tengo en este mundo ya que nuna tuvimos padres como los demas niños

Naruto:...*suspiro* ¿en que lugar nos vemos?

Lánbǎoshí: ¿lo haran? (O_O)

Naruto: escucha Lánbǎoshí yo se lo que se siente crecer sin familia o amigos (dijo recordando su niñes en konoha), asi que te ayudare a reunirte con tu hermana cueste lo que cueste lo prometo (sujeto su protector de frente)por mi presiado protector de frente que tiene el emblema de mi aldea

en ese momento Lánbǎoshí se lleno de una alegria que no sentia desde hace mucho,sin penzarlo dos veces abrazo a naruto con fuerza

Lánbǎoshí: gracias naruto eres alguien deverdad generoso *sob* (TT_TT)

Naruto: Lán-chan...si sigues asi...me voy a...axfisiar

Lán al oir eso vio que estaba sosteniendo a naruto entre sus pechos eso hizo que Lánbǎoshí se ganara miradas de odio de mas de una hembra y en cuanto a naruto bueno cierto sabio pervertido estaba maldiciendo en silencio la suerte del zorro rubio

Lánbǎoshí: perdon naruto

Naruto:(¬/_/¬) solo por curiosidad ¿como se llama tu hermana?

Lánbǎoshí: su nombre es Tigresa

 **mientras en el hospita de la aldea jun**

luka estaba recostada vendada del pecho y la cabeza y siendo atendida por una cascabel anciana que le estaba removiendo agujas de su cuerpo

Cascabel: dejame decirte que si no fuera por el heroe naruto y la dulce Lánbǎoshí no te hubiera atendido por ser una lin kuei los de tu clan han causado mucho sufrimiento desde que llegaron (¬_¬)

Luka:...

Cascabel: aun asi me sorprende lo rapido que te curaste debe ser por ese chi rojo con el que el heroe naruto te cubrio practicamente quedaras sin cicatrices (n_n)

Luka:...

Cascabel: no es que me queje pero ¿porque estas tan callada?

Luka:...¿por que me salvo la vida?

Cascabel: si quieres saber

 ** _Flash back_**

Naruto,Lánbǎoshí,Elh,Jiraiya, la cabra jefe y media aldea estban frente a los cuerpos inmoviles de luka y el otro lin kuei al mismo tiempo la cascabel inspeccionaba a este

Lánbǎoshí: y bien abuela cascabel

Cascabel: voy a declarar,que es un milagro que este lobo este con vida, tiene los huesos triturados,hemoragias internas y varios organos lastimados

Naruto: uff que alivio temia haberlo matado (dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza)

Jiraiya: no te preocupes es normal que un shinobi llegue a matar a alguien alguna vez si la situacion lo demanda y salvar a lán-san era una de esas situaciones

Elh: _hablan de matar como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo_ (¬_¬)*

Cascabel: aun asi...jamas podra volver a forzar su cuerpo sus dias de asesino se acabaron

Naruto: que hay de luka-san

Cascabel: aunque su daño fisico es menor el interno es muy grande perdio mucha sangre eso y tras sufrir esa descarga electrica su corazon esta entrando en una arritmia severa, no sobrevivira

naruto se empezo a acercar y se arodillo donde se encontraba Luka

cascabel: ¿que planeas hacer joven heroe?

Naruto: voy a curarla

despues de decir eso puso una mano en la zona del corazon de luka cerro los ojos, se concentro y empezo a emanar chakra de kurama al cuerpo de luka

Casabel: ¿ _que es ese chi? en mi larga vida nunca vi un chi igual a ese_

Naruto dejo de emanar el chakra y se levanto

Naruto: ¿me podria dar una segunda opinion doctora?

la cascabel se acerco y le tomo el pulso a la loba

Casabel: esta estable...pero ¿porque lo hiciste?

Naruto: cuando mire los ojos de luka-san no vi ninguna intencion de asesinar a nadie,no creo que ella sea una mala persona (dijo poniendo una sonrisa zorruna)

 _ **F** ** _in_ de flash back**_

Luka: ¿enserio piensa eso de mi? (O/_/O)

cascabel: si y la verdad creo que deberias demostrar que no se equivoca respecto a ti

La cascabel se retiro de la habitacion dejando a la loba sola con muchas cosas en las que pensar

 **Mientras con elh y naruto**

la fiesta habia terminado y ambos se estaban en la casa de Lánbǎoshí la cual les habia proporcionado una habitacion y una cama para cada uno, jiraiya estaba noqueado por beber tanto licor mientras que ellos seguian despiertos

Elh: bien ahora la verdad ¿que rayos eres?

Naruto: auque te lo dijera no me creerias pero hay algien que puede contartelo

naruto empezo a hacer sellos de manos despues de eso todo se volvio negro rapidaminte fue reemplazado por el interior de una cabaña

Elh: ¿donde estamos?

Voz: en la mente de naruto y en mi casa chibi-neko

Elh se dio la vuelta y vio a una zorra de nueve largas colas de color roja con un kimono rojo y al lado de ellas estaba naruto

Naruto: Elh-chan ella es mi madre kurama la zorra demonio de nueve colas y la mas poderoza de los 9 biju

Kurama: Solo lo dices porque es la pura verdad (luego pone su mirada en elh)por cierto te queda bien ese kimono cariño resalta tu pelaje y belleza natural

Elh:(0_0) esto gracias por el cumplido madame kurama pero ahora tengo un millon de preguntas mas

asi kurama le conto todo el origen de naruto y los años que vivio en konoha a elh al finalizar el relato elh se sorprende no solo porque habia encontrado dos humanos de otra dimension si no por lo que habia pasado naruto cuando era niño practicamente era un heroe y lo trataron como la peor escoria del mundo

Kurama: ahora dinos chibi-neko ¿que rallos eres? tu energia espiritual es demasiado fuerte incluso diria que es casi igual al de un jinchuriki

Elh: yo soy una felineko y al igual que ustedes vengo de otra dimension una en la cual los humanos probocaron su extincion al encontrar una fuente de energia y unos seres denominados juno, esos seres ayudaron a que la humanidad fuera "perfecta"

Naruto: entonces ¿como es que humanos se extinguieron en tu mundo?

Elh: cuando se volvieron perfectos ya no nesesitaban pedirse ayuda entre ellos, los diferentes paises querian conseguir mas poder de los juno y iniciaron una guerra que acabo con todo, la tierra quedo inabitable pero una juno le dio la eleccion a la humanidad de dejarle todo a la nueva generacion,asi los Humanos activaron un programa llamado RESETEO, la vieja humanidad fue borrada se convirtieron en datos luego los continentes se lanzaron al cielo y debajo de ellos se formo un mar de nubes que fueron cargadas de electricidad despues los juno usaron los datos de la vieja humanidad para crear a las dos razas pricipales de mi dimencion los caninu y los felineko

Naruto: increible esa dimension suena sacada de un manga

Elh: y no termina alli yo soy una de los dos sobrevivientes de ragdoll y del clan de los paladines

Naruto: ¿que son los paladines?

Kurama: los paladines son guerreros devotos a una orden y aun proposito o eso e oido

Elh: no te equivocas los paladines de mi clan eran guerreros muy fuertes y expertos en el uso de la energia interna del cuerpo llamada Nono nuestro proposito era proteger nuestra tierra sagrada ragdoll y el trabajo de los dos mas poderosos paladines era dormir a dos monstruos llamados lares y lemures mediante el sacrificio de una vida mediante el uso de unos medallones sagrados o almenos asi era hace 3 años

Naruto: sorprendente

Elh: si...y sabes entiendo lo que es la soledad pero no lo que tu viviste

Kurama: ¿a que te refieres?

Elh: yo era una de los paladines posedores de los medallones y dicha resposabilidad requiere sacrificios los poseedores de los medallones son malditos con la juventud eterna y yo fui maldita a los 13

Kurama: ¡la juventud eterna! _esa serpiente asquerosa de orochimaru daria lo que fuera por la informacion que nos esta dando esta chica_

 **mientras en la dimension ninja orochimaru sentia la inexplicable necesidad se practicar taxidermia con una zorra viva**

Naruto: Osea que eres algo parecido a un jinchuriki, entonces ¿cuantos años tienes?

naruto recibio un coscorron de kurama el cual le dejo un chichon

Kurama: naruto esas cosas no se le preguntan a una dama

Elh: tengo 316 años y durante ese tiempo estuve diambulando por el mundo sola pues las unicas personas que lo entenderian ya no existian y las del exterior me verian como un monstruo pero, hace 3 años mis amigos me ayudaron a librarme de la maldicion

Kurama y naruto quedaron boca abierta ambos esperaban que dijera 40 o 80 pero nunca esperaron que hubiera vivido esa cantidad de años

Naruto: oye por cierto ese tercer ojo que aprecio en tu frente ¿que era?

Elh: es la marca de mi clan aparece simpre que uso Nono

Kurama: bueno fue un dia muy duro asi que lo mejor sera dormir

Naruto: *yawh* tienes razon ka-san ademas mañana tenemos levantarnos temprano

Elh: *yawh* bien nos vemos en la mañana...un momento dijiste que estabamos en la mente de naruto como es que voy a salir de aqui(O_O)

Kurama: tranquila esto es asi puedo mandarte ahora a tu cuerpo ahora o esta la opcion de dormir aqui y cuando despiertes estaras devuelta en tu cuerpo y creeme que te hago un favor jiraiya hebrio ronca peor que un elefante con una infeccion nasal y aqui dentro no se ollen sus ronquidos

Elh: fiu es un alivio creia que me quedaria aqui para siempre

Naruto: puedes usar mi cama yo dormire en un futon

Elh: no quisiera ser una molestia

Naruto: para nada insisto despues de todo eres la invitada

al final elh se acosto en la cama de naruto y cerro los ojos quedando profundamente dormida

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Elh abrio lo ojos y vio que estaba acostada en su cama de la casa de Lánbǎoshí en la habitacion que le habia ofrecido para pasar la noche y a su lado estaba naruto durmiendo en la cama de al lado

Elh: Madame kurama decia la verdad, ese lobo ronca horrible

Elh se levanto de la cama, abrio su mochila tomo su ropa de siempre, salio al baño pero antes puso una barrera para que ambos ninjas no salieran de la habitacion hasta que ella terminara de bañarse y cambiarse,elh vio que el baño era igual que los que habia en ragdoll hace 300 años un horno que usa la leña para calentar el agua y una palanca que bonbea agua a una tina,elh tomo la palanca y empezo a bombear el agua,cuando se lleno la tina se quito el kimono la ropa interior y entro a la tina

Elh: Aaa que alivio (n/_/n)

el vapor del agua caliente cubrio todo, derrepente sin aviso la puerta del baño fue abierta Elh por reflejo lanzo una cubeta y golpeo al culpable el vapor se despejo y vio a Lánbǎoshí tirada en el piso

Elh: ¡Lánbǎoshí! perdon fue un reflejo

Lánbǎoshí: no yo me disculpo Elh,regularmente tomo un baño a estas horas pero olvide que los tenia como invitados, te dejare sola

Elh: no es nesesario si quieres puedes bañarte conmigo asi ahorramos agua

Lánbǎoshí le tomo la palabra a elh se quto la ropa y entro a la bañera entonces ella se fijo en la espalda de Lánbǎoshí y vio varias cicatrices, al terminar de bañarse ambas se cubrieron con una toalla y se fueron a la habitacion de Lánbǎoshí

Elh: lamento haberte lanzado esa cubeta es que antes vivia con un amigo y su hermana menor desde que me vio desnuda accidentalmente siempre pongo una barrera en la puerta del baño, pero ya la puse en la habitacion junto con una nota, pero olvide que habia otra pesona (U_U)

Lánbǎoshí: yo debi haber tocado, es que nunca antes habia tenido visitas (dijo mientras peinaba el pelaje de elh)...jeje

Elh: ¿que te pasa?

Lánbǎoshí: no es nada me acorde que cuando tenia cinco años, yo siempre cepillaba el pelaje de mi hermana despues de cada baño (se dirigio a un cajon y saco unas vendas y un tapa rabos)

Elh: ¿la extrañas verdad? (dijo poniendose un sosten y unas bragas blancas)

Lánbǎoshí: cuando se fue al valle de la paz fue como si una parte de mi corazon se hubiera ido con ella

Elh: ¿como es ella?

Lánbǎoshí: de niñas recuerdo que ella era muy curiosa y muy alegre y yo muy dura y muy fria, pero ambas teniamos una fuerza impresionante,nos vestiamos igual, siempre sonreiamos cuando estabamos juntas pero separadas...era otra cosa (Dijo terminando de vendarse el pecho y ponerse el taparabos)

Elh: ¿a que te refieres? (dijo poniendose su ropa)

Lánbǎoshí: los demas niños y adultos del orfanato baogu se vurlaban de tigresa por su curiosidad y me fastidiaban por mi pelaje azúl y mi falta de emociones diciendo que no tenia alma y me lastimaban para hacerme llorar, y por nuestra fuerza superior decian que eramos monstruos, hasta que un dia ese maestro de kung-fu aparecio y nos enseño a dominar nuestra fuerza me ofresio tomarme como aprendiz por ser la mayor pero le dije que no lo haria si tigresa no venia conmigo, el dijo que la directora no iba a permitirlo...entoces le dije que tomara a tigresa y se la llevara...aun recuerdo el dia

 _Flash back_

Tigresa: no quiero,no quiero,no quiero, hermana no quiero separarme de ti (TT_TT)

Lánbǎoshí: tigresa debes marcharte, si no vas con el talvez nunca se presente otra oportunidad (dijo mientras abrasaba a tigresa)

Tigresa: pero no quiero...eres toda mi familia, no quiero alejarme

Lánbǎoshí: si no lo haces por ti...hazlo por mi porfavor

 _Fin de flash back_

Lánbǎoshí: ese dia llore por primera vez en la vida, al dia siguiente escape y no mire atras, llegue aqui y me puse a estudiar medicina con la abuela cascabel, diez años despues oi que tigresa era una maestra de kung-fu fria y seria, jamas sonreia,reia o lloraba, al oir eso decidi viajar al valle pero los linkuei llegaron y se llevaron todo el dinero que tenia y cada vez que reunia trataba de esconderlo pero simepre lo encontraban decidi que de presentarse la mas minima oportunidad de reunirme con tigresa la tomaria (dijo terminando de ponerse ropa de viaje) y ustedes son mi oportunidad

jiraiya: ¡esto es material de primera! (*w*)

Naruto: es una historia muy triste y yo se como te sientes lan-chan (TT_TT)

Elh: Naruto,Jiraiya ¡que hacen fisgoneando! (òwó)#

Naruto: Yo no fisgoneo, me desperte antes que ero-senin queria ir al baño pero una de tus barreras nos bloquea la salida y como esta es la casa de lan-chan no puedo romper las paredes (Ò_Ó)

Jiraiya: tu historia es tan comovedora una hermana mayor que es alejada de su hermana menor y quiere volver con ella a cualquier precio esto es perfecto

Lánbǎoshí: heee ¿gracias?

Elh: *suspiro* quitare la barrera en un momento

elh quito la barrera y Naruto fue al baño luego de terminar jiraiya fue el siguiente en entrar cuando terminaron se diriguieron a la puerta este de la aldea y alli encontraron a luka y a la abuela cascabel

Naruto: hola luka-san

Elh: ¿que quiere ella aqui?

Cascabel: lo siento ella insistio en hablar con usted heroe naruto

la boba se acerco asta estar frente a naruto

Luka: escucha zorro...desde hoy soy tu sirvienta

Naruto/Jiraiya/Elh/cascabel/Lánbǎoshí:...¿¡ **NANI**!?/¿¡ **QUOI**!?/¿¡ **QUE**!? (OwO)

Luka: es el codigo de las guerrera lin kuei, como me salvaste la vida estoy en deuda etrerna contigo una deuda de la que solo puedo saldar con mi muerte hasta ese dia cualquier cosa que me ordenes hacer lo haré y me refiero a cualquier cosa (¬/¬) (dijo arodillandose)

Jiraiya: Maldicion porque ese mocoso tiene que tener tan buena suerte

Naruto: espera yo no soy alguien asi ¿ya te sientes mejor no? entonces deberias volver a tu clan (O/-/O)

Luka: no puedo si vuelvo y se enteran que alguien me salvo de una muerte segura todo el clan me asesinara

Naruto:*suspiro* esta bien entonces no tengo opcion vendras con nosotros

Luka: estoy para servirle amo

Naruto: Nada de amo solo llamame naruto porfavor

Luka: como ordenes naruto

Cascabel: deacuerdo...no esperaba esto pero esta bien, Lánbǎoshí espero que puedas reunirte con tu hermana y heroe naruto

Naruto: ¿si?

Cascabel: si llegas a encontrarte con la maestra vibora dile que su abuela le manda saludos

Naruto: ok cascabel-obasan, bien ¡Vamos al valle de la paz! (dijo alazando los brazos al cielo)

asi el grupo se puso en marcha al valle de la paz cada uno motivado por sus propios motivos

 **dimension ninja/suna**

el nuevo kazekage sabaku no gara estaba revisando unos papeles cuando todo se volvio negro reapareciendo en un desierto que abarcaba kilometro frente a el estaba un templo en el cual una chica mapache de pelo y pelaje marron con franjas azulez que vestia un traje chino negro estaba sentada en un trono

Voz: ¡Gara-chan!

Gara: ¿que pasa shukaku?

Shukaku: en primera tu me debes decir shukaku-sama O la mas sensual,bella y despampanate shukaku y segundo ¡algo le acaba de pasar a la tonta de mi hermana kurama!

Gara: ¿algo de que?

Shukaku: no lo se pero yo ya no puedo sentir su presencia

Gara: ya veo...partimos a konoha al amanecer

Shukaku: bien si mis demas hermanos sintieron la falta de la presencia de kurama se diriguiran a konoha tambien

Gara: bien ahora devuelveme tengo papeleo pendiente

* * *

 **y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo lamento enserio la tardanza con todos mis deveres pero por suerte ya me e organizado por ultimo un saludo especial a el primer seguidor de esta historia DarkKayser por ultimo**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**


	3. Capitulo 3

**hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia pero no tenia ideas pero bueno ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán "mejor tarde que nunca" espero disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

 **OP naruto ¡Go!**

 **¿bailarinas guerreras?**

 **hacen su aparición las kage no josei**

había pasado horas desde que nuestro equipo salio de la aldea jun y la noche no se hizo esperar

Elh: sera mejor que descasemos y sigamos en la mañana

Jiraiya: es lo que iba a decir (dirigió su vista hacia naruto) bien gaki que esperas no dejaras que un grupo de damas duerman en el barro ¿o si?

Naruto: que fastidioso eres pero tienes razon **Mokton: casa de descanso**

naruto puso las manos en el piso y madera amparecio formando una casa de dos pisos con el simbolo de konoha cosa que asombro a luka y a lanbaoshi

Lánbǎoshí: nunca entenderé como haces esto

Luka: si puede hacer estas cosas no me sorprende que haya vencido a los lin-kuei

todos entraron y vieron que era muy espacioso

Lánbǎoshí: lindo, pero no nesesitamos tanto espacio para cinco

Naruto: lo se pero el lado positivo es que ahorramos en posadas

elh entro a una abitacion con varias despensas

Elh: cocina incluida (habrio la alcena y vio una sello) pero esta vacia

Naruto: no te preocupes veras este sello esta conectado a un pergamino solo aplicas algo de chakra (naruto aplico chakra al sello y la despensa se lleno) y listo

luka entro en otra abitacion y vio varios muñecos de madera

Luka: este debe ser el salon de entrenamiento del amo naruto

Naruto: primero si es un salon de entrenamiento y segundo te dije que me llames naruto

Luka: como ordenes naruto

Naruto: en fin arriba están las habitaciones las suyas tiene seguro en caso de que cierto pervertido tenga algún plan (¬_¬)

Jiraiya: mocoso yo no soy un pervertido...¡soy un super pervertido! (dijo haciendo una Cara de pervertido)

Naruto: ¡¿cual es la diferencia?! (ÒwÓ)#

despues de eso todos se reunieron en la cocina donde naruto prendió unas velas para iluminar, preparo algo de ramen y de paso el y elh comenzaron a relatar sus orígenes

Luka/Lánbǎoshí: eso es imposible (O_o)

Elh: se que párese imposible pero piensen,barreras de energía,duplicarse a si mismo,curar heridas mortales esas habilidades no son de este mundo

Luka: admito que esas habilidades suenan descabelladas pero si no las hubiera vivido en carne propia las creería imposibles

Lánbǎoshí: demando una prueba

Naruto: bueno...deacuerdo creo que tarde o temprano tendrían que conocerla

Naruto cerro los ojos y de su cuerpo emano un aura roja la cual se separo de naruto pero esta se empeso a encoger y a tomar la forma de una zorra la cual tenia ocho colas y no aparentaba mas de 10 años

Naruto: hola ka-san

Kurama: naru-chan sabes que no me gusta que me llames cuando estoy tomando mi sueño de bellesa

Naruto: ka-san tenemos visitas

kurama se volteo y vio a las tres chicas las cuales estaban en shock

kurama: pero miren nada mas, si es chibi-neko

Elh: ¡Madame kurama! (O_O)

Kurama: ya se parezco cachorra pero es porque no recupero lo que queda de mi poder

Lánbǎoshí: QUE LINDA (n_n)

Lánbǎoshí abrazo a kurama

kurama: oye que haces sueltame NO SOY TU PELUCHE (ÒwÓ)#

Luka: ¿es otro de tus clones naruto?

Naruto: no ella es...mi mama

Lánbǎoshí: no te creo imposible que esta linda niñita sea tu madre

Luka: ¿porque las ocho colas?

kurama: porque soy una biju una demonio (dijo safandose del abrazo de la tigresa azul)

Lánbǎoshí: una ternura como tu no podría ser una demonio solo por tener siete colas de mas y el pelaje negro de tus ojos y orejas

Nota del autor:(kurama tiene una pequeñísima porción de pelaje negro que abarca sus ojos y orejas)

Kurama: (insertar efecto anime movimiento de brasos de un lado a otro rapido) PARA QUE LO SEPAS TIGRESA TEÑIDA YO TE SUPERO EN EDAD POR ERAS Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS SOY EL CUÁDRUPLE DE MUJER QUE CUALQUIERA...solo que mi forma verdadera esta sellada Hasta que recupere la cola que me falta

ante las palabras tigresa teñida Lánbǎoshí se fue a un rincón y tenia un aura de depresión

Luka: pfff Tigresa teñida muy buena niña

Elh: madame kurama ¿no cree que se excedió un poco?

despues de un rato naruto le explico que kurama era una de los nueve biju los cuales provenían de una criatura llamada juubi, eran la encarnación del poder de ese monstruo creadas gracias al sabio de los seis caminos

Elh: asi que ese es su origen madame kurama

Kurama: si ese viejo del sabio de los seis caminos fue quien no crió a mi y a mis hermanos y hermanas casi fue un padre para los nueve

Luka: bueno supongo que...

Lánbǎoshí: esto mucho para procesar (ó_ò)

Jiraiya: por eso nuestro destino es el valle de la paz si naruto y yo participamos y alguno de los dos gana entonces podremos preguntar el modo de volver a casa

elh: yo tambien participare, los tres tenemos que volver

Luka: aun así eso va a ser dificil el torneo estara lleno de maestros de kung-fu de toda clase y tambien cabe la posibilidad de que el mismisimo guerrero dragon el maestro de kung-fu mas poderoso se presente,ademas elh solo puede defenderse con barreras, sus oportunidades siguen siendo muy escasas

Jiraiya: es por eso que entrenaremos a Elh en las artes ninja durante nuestro viaje así nuestras oportunidades subirán

Elh: perdón messie Jiraiya ¿pero como voy a aprender las artes ninja en tan solo tres semanas?

Kurama: usaremos los clones de sombra

Naruto: ¿que tienen que ver los clones con el entrenamiento?

Kurma: no me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta,siempre fuiste un Tonto

Naruto: (-_-)

Kurama: los clones de sombra transfieren las memorias de sus experiencias cuando desaparecen, la lectura de un pergamino, saborear algo...incluso la experiencia sexual

Naruto y las hembras se sonrojaron al máximo cuando escucharon eso y en cuanto a jiraiya...

Jiraiya: me volveré millonario (dijo escribiendo a toda velocidad en su libreta)

Naruto golpeo a jiraiya en la cara estampandolo contra la pared

Naruto: ¡Ka-san no digas esas cosas! (Ò/_/Ó)

Elh: madame kurama ¿no cree que fue...? (o/_/o)

Luka/Lánbǎoshí: ¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN! (Ò/_/Ó)#

Kurama: se nota niñas que si son vigenes

despues de ese incomodo momento todos se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente elh fue la primera en despertar

Elh: *Yawn*

Elh bajo las escaleras y hoyo ruidos que provenían del salón de entrenamiento se acerco a la puerta y vio a naruto entrenando contra cinco clones, los clones lanzaban golpes patadas y dado que tenían garras tambien lanzaban zarpazos pero naruto los esquivaba y contraatacaba

Elh: se ve que es ágil

Derrepente sintió a alguien sujetándole la cola cosa que la espanto cunado giro a ver quien la había descubierto vio a Luka y Lánbǎoshí

Lánbǎoshí: mira que me encontre (n_n)

Luka: una gata curiosa

Elh: no es lo que parece (O_O)

las otras hembras se unieron a elh para ver el entrenamiento de naruto

Naruto: ¿Es todo lo que tienen?

Clones: ya veras dattebayo **Suiton "Taihōdan" (Elemento Agua: Cañon de Agua)**

Los narutos dispararon cinco chorros de agua a gran presión y velocidad

naruto: **Doton "Doryūheki" (Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra)**

naruto toco el piso con sus manos y un gran muro se levanto bloqueando el agua la barrera bajo y naruto contraataco

Naruto: **Katon "Endan" (Elemento Fuego: Bombas de Llama)**

naruto lanzo una gran llamarada la cual impacto con los cinco narutos haciéndolos desaparecer

Naruto: uff eso fue intenso

naruto se quito su chaqueta y camisa dado que se mojaron por el agua que se colo de la técnica de los clones dicha acción hizo que las hembras se sonrojaran al maximo,naruto sintió que era observado se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie

Naruto: sera mi imaginación (dijo mientras buscaba nueva ropa)

 **mientras en la cocina**

las hembras seguían sonrojadas y muy calladas por ver a naruto semi desnudo y cada una se perdió en sus pensamientos

Luka: _a pesar de ser tan joven es muy fuerte...digno de un alfa...mi alfa_

Lánbǎoshí: _es muy guapo...le gustaran las mayores...PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS_ _PIENSO_

Elh: _es muy amable,generoso,fuerte y valiente ademas se preocupa por los demás...si hubieras nacido en mi mundo y época seguro hubieras sido un gran_ _paladín_

naruto entro en la cocina con una camisa negra un collar verde con dos esferas y una toalla colgando de hombro izquierdo

Naruto: bueno días Elh-chan,Lán-Chan, Luka-san

Elh/Lánbǎoshí/Luka: Buenos días naruto (n/_/n)

Naruto: lamento si hice algo de ruido suelo entrenar a estas horas de la mañana con Ero-senin pero el esta bien dormido

Elh: tranquilo esta bien...Lindo collar

Naruto: gracias es un regalo, bueno ya que están aquí preparare el desayuno, ¿quisieran unos huevos o unos panqueques?

Elh: panqueques están bien gracias

Lánbǎoshí/Luka: ¿Que son panqueques? ¿(o_o)?

Naruto: en un momento lo sabrán (naruto tomo los ingredientes) en un momento los tendré listos

Kurama: que sean dos raciones para mi

Lánbǎoshí/Luka: _¿de donde salio?_

Kurama: recuerda que necesito mucha energía para regenerara mi cola

Naruto: si ka-san (n_n)*

Jiraiya: conque haciendo el desayuno para las Chicas e gaki

Naruto: hmp pues faltaste al entrenamiento así que ni sueñes que te haga el desayuno Ero-senin(Ò_Ó)

Lánbǎoshí: tranquilo señor jiraiya le dare de lo mio

Naruto se puso a cocinar hasta que termino de hacer seis raciones de panqueques con miel y mantequilla

Lánbǎoshí/Luka: huele rico (n_n)

Kurama Y elh tomaron un pedazo y lo saborearon

kurama: esto esta delicioso naru-chan

Elh: eres un buen cocinero

Lánbǎoshí y Luka imitaron a la biju y probaron la comida que preparo naruto

Luka/Lánbǎoshí: Esto esta delicioso y muy dulce (n/_/n)

Naruto: pues me alegro que les gustara

Kurama: almenos se que si ser hokage no te funciona almenos tienes a tu favor ser un buen cocinero

Naruto: ka-san sabes que no me detendré hasta lograr convertirme en hokage y tambien salvar a sasuke de esa serpiente rastrera de orochimaru

Elh: ¿Sasuke?

Luka: ¿hokage?

Lánbǎoshí: ¿orochimaru?

Naruto: no se preocupen son cosas de mi dimension

Kurama: para resumir sasuke es El amigo emo de mi hijo,hokage es el rango de lider de la aldea de konoha el cual lo ocupa una anciana y orohimaru es el ser mas asqueroso y sediento de poder del mundo apodado la serpiente traicionera

 **mientras en la dimension ninja un chico pelinegro una mujer rubia y orochimaru estornudaron**

 **(ots sakura season)**

despues de comer naruto devolvió las provisiones al pergamino que usaba para transportar la comida, des-izo la casa y volvieron a retomar el camino hasta que llegaron a un poblado

Luka: esta es la primera vez que vengo a un pueblo y nadie huye aterrorizado

Lánbǎoshí: eso no me sorprende

Naruto: supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato pero solo un rato debemos reemprender el viaje

Elh: seria bueno re-abastecernos no sabemos cuanto nos durara la comida que naruto trajo de su mundo

Jiraiya: buen punto entonces mientras los cuatro buscan provisiones ¡yo iré a hacer investigación! (dijo corriendo llendose a otro lugar)

Naruto: y por eso es que siempre golpeo a ero-senin

Luka: ¿solo por hacer investigación?

Naruto: es su forma de decir que ira a buscar mujeres,aunque el nunca se propasa

Elh: bien nos dividiremos, Luka y Lan buscaran provisiones por la izquierda, naruto y yo buscaremos provisiones por la derecha y un mapa

Luka/Lánbǎoshí: _lo que quieres es quedartelo para ti (¬_¬)_

Naruto: por mi esta bien nos veremos en el centro del pueblo

naruto y elh estaban paseando por el pueblo ambos estaban en silencio naruto por estar mirando los alrededores y elh porque no podía quitarse la imagen de naruto semi desnudo de su mente

Elh: _odio esto, merville tenia razon_ (ù/_/ú)

 **Flash back hace tres años**

Elh: ¡Bromeas! ¡dime que es una broma!

Merville: jeje me temo que no elh, según estos análisis cuando tu reloj volvió a correr tu desarrollo tambien en estos momentos y según estos datos estas entrando en la pubertad

Red: jajaja algo me dice que va a ser gracioso

Merville: es normal que te de un poco de nervios, en estos años tu cuerpo sufrirá cambios por tus hormonas incluida la atracción física hacia los chicos pero no es algo de que avergonzarse todos pasan por estos cambios

 **Fin del flash back**

Elh: _contrólate elh no eres una niña de 16 eres una paladina de 316 así que controlate solo son estas malditas hormonas_

Naruto: Elh-chan estas muy callada ¿estas bien? (ó_ò)

Elh: no es nada deberas naruto (o/_/o)

Naruto: sabes lo e estado pensando y me gustaria decirte...

Elh: S-si naruto, _Demonios mi corazón late a millon_ (O/_/O)

Naruto: lo que quería decirte es que te tranquilices lograremos volver a casa con nuestros amigos te doy mi palabra dattebayo

Elh:...si tienes razon gracias (n_n)

Naruto: para eso están los amigos (dijo poniendo una sonrisa zorruna)

Voz: ¡Aun lado!

 **(fin de musica)**

Naruto fue envestido por una leopardo de las nieves joven de ojos azules que vestía un traje rojo y llevaba una sombrilla roja la cual quedo encima del zorro rubio

Naruto: emm podrías levantarte por favor

Leoparda: HAA perdón (dijo quitándose de encima de naruto)

Elh: porque no te fijas por donde vas pudiste haber lastimado a alguien (Ò-Ó)

Leoparda: perdón es que tengo prisa voy al centro del pueblo a reunirme con mis compañeras

Naruto: tranquila no paso nada de echo nos reuniremos con unas amigas en el centro,si quieres te podríamos acompañar

Leoparda: esta bien

Naruto y elh corrieron junto a la leoparda al centro del poblado donde encontraron un grupo de leopardos con sombrillas

Leoparda: allí están mis amigas

Naruto: mejor ve con ellas seguro estan preocupadas

Leoparda: Gracias por escoltarme espero disfruten el espectáculo (dijo llendose con sus compañeras)

Elh: ¿Espectáculo?

Luka: ¡Naruto!,¡Elh! ¡por aquí!

Naruto vio a Luka y a Lánbǎoshí con varias bolsas con provisiones y fueron con ellas

Naruto: veo que consiguieron varias provisiones

Lánbǎoshí: si y ¿que hay de ustedes?,¿donde estan sus provisiones?

Naruto: hubo complicaciones veran...

Luka: miren

Elh y naruto miraron el centro de la plaza y vieron a cuatro leopardos de las nieves bailando con gracia usando las sombrillas como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo

Naruto: guao ellas se mueven bien

Elh: así que por eso ella tenia prisa

Luka: ¿ _bailes con parasol_?

Derrepente las dos leopardas mas jovenes tomaron a naruto de los brazos y lo jalaron al centro del esenario

Leopardas: ¿bailas con nosotras?

Naruto: eeetooo no soy buen bailarín

Leopardas: tranquilo no mordemos,auque ganas no nos faltan guapo

Naruto: (O/_/o)

Leoparda: solo siente el ritmo y haz lo que puedas

Naruto empezó a sentir el ritmo y empezó a moverse como si estuviera combatiendo sin embargo los espectadores estaban disfrutando de la demostración cuando termino los pobladores le dieron algunos yuanes a las leopardas entonces jiraiya apareció cuando los demás pobladores se retiraron

Jiraiya: me voy por un minuto y ¿te pones a bailar con unas mininas?

jiraiya le puso una mano a naruto en el hombro y con la otra alzo el pulgar

Jiraiya: Ese es mi discípulo (dijo con una expresión de pervertido)

Naruto golpeo y noqueo a jiraiya de un golpe

Leoparda: ¿así tratas a tu maestro?

naruto: Es que me hace enojar

Elh: no es fácil tener a un pervertido de maestro

Luka: ni que lo digas

Entoces la leopardo que fue escoltada por elh y naruto se acerco a ellos

Leoparda: estuviste espectacular tienes buenos movimientos ¿eres un estudiante de kung-fu?

Naruto: no lo soy...eto disculpa no se tu nombre

Leoparda: ¿no lo dije antes?

Elh: no,no lo hiciste

Leoparda: hay lo siento,mi nombre es song,ellas son las gemelas

Leoparda 1: soy Gia

Leoparda 2: Soy Mia

Gia/Mia: es un gusto,guapo

Song: y ella es maya

Maya: es un placer

Naruto: un placer conocerlas soy naruto uzumaki un shinobi de la aldea de konoha y el lobo tirado en el piso es mi sensei jiraiya

Elh: Soy elh melizee del país bulico enchanté (encantada)

Song: A son extranjeros

Naruto: se podría decir que si

Luka: yo no, soy luka un gusto

Lánbǎoshí: un placer yo soy...

Song: ¿Tigresa?,¿pero que te paso? estas toda azul,y tu tono suena mas...femenino

Lánbǎoshí: espera conoces a tigesa (tomo de los hombros a song) conoces a mi hermana

Song: ¿¡Hermana!?

 **Momentos despues en un casa de te**

Song: ya veo... _con razon tigresa es tan fría_

Gia/Mia: QUE TRISTE YO NO ME IMAGINO LA VIDA SIN GIA/MIA BUAAAA (TTT_TTT)

Naruto: se nota que son muy unidas (n_n)*

Lánbǎoshí: eso significa ¿que se dirigen al valle de la paz?, ¿o ya estuvieron allí?

Maya: estuvimos allí hace ya un año

Luka: entonces no me equivocaba, ustedes son las damas de las sombras, el grupo de ladronas dirigidas Su

Naruto: ¿ladronas?

Song: eso fue en el pasado Su ya no es nuestra líder, ahora solo somos un grupo de bailarinas errantes

Naruto: Les creo, se notan que aman bailar

Elh: yo no estoy tan segura

Naruto: todos pueden cambiar si se lo proponen Elh-Chan (dijo poniendo la sonoriza que lo caracterizaba)

Lánbǎoshí: Song dime ¿como es tigresa ahora?

Song: nuca llegamos a conocerla bien, pero algo si es seguro...ella no conoce nada que no sea kung-fu y ademas no confía en nadie...lo siento Lan

Lánbǎoshí: Ese maldito maestro Shifu (golpeo la mesa con las manos rompiendola) me prometió que cuidaría bien a tigresa y solo la trato como una maquina de kung-fu(dijo cerrando los puños) debí aceptar, yo ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor y la decepsion

Jiraiya: creo que con cuidar se refirió a mantenerla viva,no a darle amor o cariño como lo haría un padre

Naruto: entonces debemos llegar pronto al valle para que puedas reunirte con tu hermana

Song: ¿van al valle de la paz?

Naruto: Hai Elh,Ero-senin y yo participaremos en el torneo del conocimiento

Maya: ¿el torneo del conocimiento?

Gia: seguro debe ser algo importante si quieren pelear con todos los maetros,guerreros y escorias que buscan respuestas a sus dudas

Mia: solo por curiosidad ¿que quieren saber?

Naruto: como volver a casa

Song: ¿a que te refieres?

Naruto: konoha no aparece en los mapas, tampoco el país bulico si ganamos podremos saber como volver a casa

Song: eso es logico

Elh: quiero regresar con mis amigos los que me apollaron en mis momentos mas dificiles

Naruto: yo debo volver si no nunca podre ver de nuevo a mis amigos y no podre ser el próximo hokage

Gia/mia: ¿Hokage?

Naruto: es el ninja mas fuerte y el lider de la aldea, el sandaime hokage el hokage anterior, era alguien que me trataron como si fuera un miembro de su familia cuando nadie me quería, todos en la aldea negaban mi existencia,no tenia ni un solo amigo,por eso decidí convertirme en hokage así las personas dejaran de verme mal y empesaran a verme como alguien, alguien importante

Song: pero ¿porque quieres ser el líder de una aldea que no reconoce tu existencia?

Naruto: porque aun con todo lo que pase todos en esa aldea eran como una familia para el Sandaime hokage y el murió por defenderla, hasta el día y cuando sea hokague no voy a dejar que todo por lo que lucho el sandaime se destruya así como así y mantendré la voluntad de fuego encendida

luka: ¿Voluntad de fuego?

Jiraiya: Es un ideal y una creencia que pasa de generación en generación en konoha la cual dice que el amor es la clave para la paz(dijo sorviendo un poco de te)creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree, siguiendo las hazañas de las generaciones anteriores,Es también un símbolo de fe y esperanza para todos aquellos que creen en los sueños de las generaciones anteriores.

Song: pero...¿no te da miedo ser un lider para toda una aldea?

Naruto:...aveces pero esto es lo que quiero hacer, El ser hokage es mi sueño (dijo poniendo una sonrisa de seguridad)

Derepente los habitantes empezaron a gritar cuando todos salieron vieron a varias leopardas con trajes oscuros, Sombrillas negras y ojos en blanco

loparda: dennos todo lo que posean ahora o si no pagaran ante las damas de las tinieblas

Elh: lo ves te dije que no habia que confiar en ellas (ò_ó)

Song: te equivocas ellas no son parte de nuestro grupo

Leoparda: vaya pero si son song y las otras traidoras

las leoparda se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a una leopardo madura con un traje azul aparecio

Song: ¡Su! (ò_ó)

Su: valla no esperaba que mi numero dos todavía se acordara de mi

Song: como olvidar a la que nos metió la idea que robar era la única forma de sobrevivir

Su: pues parece que te va bien, o es cierto las demas damas de la sombras no te aceptaron como lider y vinieron devuelta a mi

Naruto: ¿es cierto Song-chan? ¿eres la lider de tu grupo?

Su: Ja que grupo solo tiene a esas tres felinas

Luka: así que por eso no e oido nada de las damas de las sombras en todo este tiempo

Su: asi es regresamos de las cenizas como las damas de las tinieblas

Naruto: ya oi suficiente

Su: y ¿tu quien eres?

Naruto: alguien que sabe como es un verdadero lider y créeme tu no lo eres vieja bruja

Su: ¡a Quien Le dijiste bruja! (ÒwÓ)#

Naruto: así que No niegas ser una vieja

Gia/Mia: jajajaja te atrapo Su

Su: ¡se acabo acaben con este condenado poblado y todo quien este en el!

Las leoparda se lazaron a atacar

Naruto: Hay que proteger este lugar

Luka: como ordenes (dijo saltando a la acción)

naruto y los demas se lanzaron al ataque...bueno casi todos Lánbǎoshí no tenia tenia ningún entrenamiento y aunque era fuerte no quería estorbar

Lánbǎoshí: ustedes pueden chicos

Song: ¿ella no va a pelear? (pregunto golpeando a una de sus ex-compañeras)

Naruto: lan-chan nos dijo que no tiene entrenamiento alguno y no quiere que su fuerza se descontrole (dijo pateando el costado de una de las leopardos)

Maya: ¿porque están tan calladas? (dijo evadiendo un ataque)

Elh: no creo que sea momento para eso (dijo bloqueando un ataque dirigido a una coneja y a sus cinco hijos) Pero son demasiadas y no puedo protejer a todos a la vez

Naruto: dejame ayudarte con eso **Kagebushin no jutsu**

Veinte narutos aparecieron sorprendiendo a Su y a las damas de las sombras

Naruto: diez de ustedes lleven a los civiles a un lugar seguro y protejanlos los otros diez ayúdenos a pelear contra las kurayami no josei (damas de las tinieblas)

Clones: Hai

Su: kurayami no josei...Me agrada el nuevo nombre

Los clones procedieron a llevarse a los civiles a un lugar seguro y parte de ellos comenzaron a pelear contra las leopardos

Jiraiya y luka atraparon a diez leopardas mientra otras diez fueron noqueadas por las damas de las sombras

Su: esto no a acabado Retirada

Naruto: o no, no lo harás (bloqueo el paso de Su)

Su: ¡quítate Zorro! (dijo atacando con su sombrilla)

Naruto: no te dejare pasar Dattebayo (dijo mientras contra atacaba los golpes)

entonces su tomo el mango de su sombrilla y desenfundando una cuchilla secreta la cual utilizo para lanzar un corte vertical a naruto

Todos: ¡Narutoooo!

Naruto se sujeto la herida mientras que Su y sus damas de las tinieblas se retiraban del poblado y se dirigieron un bosque a las afueras del poblado mientras Lánbǎoshí corrio a toda prisa para socorrer a naruto

Lánbǎoshí: Naruto resiste, puedo parar la hemorragia

Naruto: Lan-chan estoy bien (dijo limpisndose la sangre mostrando que la herida se estaba cerrando rapido)

Elh: ¿pero como?

Naruto: es el poder de ka-san mis heridas cierran mas rapido gracias a su chakra

Song: haber ¿como hiciste lo de la multiplicación?

Naruto: es una técnica ninja de duplicación solida

Gia/Mia: oigan vengan, miren esto

Naruto: ¿que sucede chicas?

Jiraiya: mejor míralo por ti mismo

Naruto y los demás fueron junto las gemelas y jiraiya quienes estaban frente a la damas de las tinieblas capturadas

Song: no entiendo ¿que se supone que debemos notar?

Maya: mieren esto

Maya le dio una bofetada en la cara a una de las reenes pero no grito ni parpadeo solo estaba con una expresión neutra

Gia: como ven nada ni una lagrima, movimiento o indicio de dolor

Mia: es como si estuvieran en automatico Song

Jiraiya: déjeme cerciorarme (dijo acercando sus manos al busto de la leopardo)

derrepente jiraya fue golpeado por las hembras mandandolo a atravesar la pared de un edificio

Naruto: ahora ven como es mi vida con un sensei así

Elh:...esperen

elh metió la mano en el escote de la leopardo y tomo algo,saco de su blusa un collar con un cristal negro noche

Naruto: quien lo diria Ero-senin estaba haciendo algo no pervertido para variar

Lánbǎoshí: Huy me siento un poco mal ahora por jiraiya

Gina: esta tiene uno igua

Mia: parece que todas la tienen

Elh arranco el collar del cuelo de la leopardo y esta gimio como si hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla

leoparda:*jadeo* donde *jadeo* estoy

Song: tranquila amiga

leoparda: ¿Song? ¿que haces aqui? y ¿donde es aqui?

Song: escucha tenias esto alrededor de tu cuello ¿sabes como es que llego alli?

leoparda: lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me iba del campamento de las damas de las sombras junto a las demás porque no te consideramos la lider asi que volvimos con Su, despues de un tiempo quisimos cambiar así que cuando quisimos dejar el campamento, Su saco unos extraños amuletos negros y despues de eso todo esta en blanco

Naruto: creo que estos collares hacen que no puedan pensar por si mismas y solo se dedican a seguir las ordenes de la bruja anciana

Leoparda:...es posible...song tu tenias razon...debimos habernos conformado con ser bailarinas errantes (cayo noqueada)

Song: no, yo debí ser una mejor líder

Naruto: está exhausta hay que retirarles los collares y llevarlas donde puedan descansar

los demás les retiraron los collares a las leopardos,mientras naruto desaparecía a los clones de sombras y le explicaba la situación a los pobladores quien de mala gana les ofrecieron el hospital para internar a la leopardas

Jiraiya: Pues la buena noticia es que logramos rescatar a mujeres inocentes

Song: pero el resto de mis compañeras están todavía bajo el control de Su

Naruto: Tal vez sigan en el bosque

Elh: es probable pero no podemos ir todos

Naruto: deacuerdo tengo un plan, Gia-chan,mia-chan,lan-chan,luka-san y elh-chan se quedaran aquí a cuidar a las kage no josei,ero-Senin,Song-chan, maya-san y yo iremos y nos enfrentaremos a las Kurayami no josei

Gia: kage no josei...

Mia: ¿y eso que significa?

Naruto: seria la pronunciación del nombre de su grupo en mi...nacion

Jiraya: ¿desde cuando eres el lider? ¡aquí el mayor soy yo gaki!

Elh: _de hecho la mayor aquí presente soy yo y madame kurama aunque ella esta no esta aquí presente_

Naruto:¿tienes una mejor idea?

Jiraiya: solo una corrección en tu plan,solo debemos quitarles los collares y colapsaran

Elh: ademas no es necesario provocarles daño in-necesario

Naruto:...esta bien (señalo a Jiraiya) solo no te quejes cuando las chicas te rompan la cara por poner tus manos donde no debes

Jiraiya: eso lo veremos gaki

Song: solo espero que podamos rescatar a todas

Naruto: no se preocupen les prometo que salvaremos (dijo poniendo una sonrisa zoruna)

 **minutos despues**

el grupo de búsqueda se dirigio al bosque para rescatar a las dama de las sombras hasta que encontraron su campamento el cual estaba resguardado por dos de sus marionetas vivientes

Song: bien ¿cual es el plan ahora?

Naruto: song-chan préstame tu sombrilla

Song: ¿para que? (dijo entregandole la sombrilla a naruto)

Naruto: **Hengen (transformacion)**

una nube de humo cubrió a naruto y cuando se disipo estaba una de las damas de las tinieblas

Leoparda: y ¿como luzco?

Song/Maya: ¿pero que? (0_0)

Jiraiya: ya veo cual es tu plan naruto

Song: naruto ¿eres tu?

Naruto H:¿sorprendidas?

Maya: adivino una técnica de transformación

Naruto H: Correcto, mi plan es hacer que me habran la puerta y luego pasamos

Maya: muy simple, pero puede funcionar

Naruto salio de entre los arboles y se puso frente a las guardias del portón

kurama: _si no mal recuerdo, no dicen nada nisiquiera entre ellas asi que mantente callado Naruto_

Naruto: _tranquila no meteré la pata_

Las guardias lanzaron sus sombrillas y cuando estuvieron en el aire se abrieron luego las puertas del campamento se comenzaron a abrir naruto deshizo su trasformación y arranco los collares del cuello de las leopardas las cuales se desmallaron al momento que fueron retirados Los demás fueron junto a naruto y la puerta termino de abrirse dejando ver a un gran grupo de leopardas estáticas con Su a la cabeza del grupo

Su: que lindos vinieron a visitarme

Song: vinimos a liberar a las damas de la sombras

Su: pff y ¿quien me va a detener? Tu ni siquiera eres una líder como yo

Jiraiya: tu tampoco eres una líder, un líder saca lo mejor de su equipo por medio de la paciencia y la disciplina no por medio de control menta

Su: y eso que, si nadie sigue tus ordenes entonces debes obligarlos a que las sigan...¡Ataquen!

las leopardas abrieron sus sombrillas, sacaron unas navajas secretas y corriendo contra el grupo de búsqueda

 **(ots The raising fighting spirit)**

Maya: recuerden no las lastimen mucho

Song: yo me haré cargo de Su (ò_ó)

Naruto: adelante

el combate comenzó cada uno de ellos se lanzo al combate

Su: es inútil song yo ya tengo el control absoluto de las damas de las sombras (dijo lanzando una ataque frontal)

Song: no voy a permitirte seguir controlado a mis amigas (dijo deteniendo la sombrilla de Su)

Mientras ellas combatían, el resto se ocupaba de las demás

Naruto: lamento esto

naruto golpeo a un grupo de leopardas luego retiro los collares noqueandolas

Jiraiya: créanme que no disfruto esto

jiraiya ataco a las leopardas logrando noquearlas y luego le arranco los collares a las damas

maya: espero me perdonen

maya golpeo con su sombrilla a todas sus atacantes y aprovecho para quitarles los collares

Su: ya veo lo que planeas,quieres liberar a las demas para derrotarme todas juntas

Song: no, yo te derrotare aunque me cueste mi vida

Song ataco con su sombrilla pero fue bloqueada por Su, Su tomo el mango de su sombrilla naruto vio esto y empujo a song a un lado, su desenfundo su espada secreta lanzandole un corte a el cual alcanzo el brazo de naruto

(fin de musica)

Naruto: AAggg (se sujeto la herida)

Su: ¿tu de nuevo? (ò_ó)

Song: ¡Naruto! (ó_ò)

Naruto: ¿estas bien song-chan?

Song: si gracias

Su: mejor dalo por muerto bañe la hoja con veneno de mamba negra esta vez

Naruto tomo un kunai y se apuñalo la zona afectada

Song: ¡¿naruto que haces?!

Su: Acaso...Ya veo cortaste la irrigación del veneno por medio de daño auto provocado eso fue muy inteligente pero muy tonto si pierdes mas sangre no vas a sobrevivir

Naruto: gracias lo aprendí hace años

Song: Porque me protegiste...

Naruto: porque eres mi amiga

Su: si ya acabaron es hora de que mueran

Su ataco con la cuchilla y sombrilla pero estas eran evadidas por ambos

naruto: toma esto

naruto lanzo varias shurikens a Su los cuales rechazo con la cuchilla

Su: ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer con un solo brazo?

Naruto: jeje solo te estaba distrayendo

Su recibió una patada en las costillas cortesía de song que la mando lejos

Su: AGGh

naruto forzó su brazo y e hizo el sello de la técnicas de clones convocando varios clones

Naruto: hora de acabar con esto

los clones mandaron a su al aire de varias patadas

Clones: U-Zu-Ma-Ki

Su estaba en el aire cuando el naruto original salto y le dio una patada en el estomago

Naruto: Naruto redan

Su fue con dirección al piso pero antes de estrellarse song y maya le dieron una patada cruzada mandándola a estrellarse contra la pared

Su: mal...naci...dos

Su se desmayo dándole la victoria al equipo de las damas de la sombra y los ninjas de konoha

 **Mientra en el pueblo**

el sol se estaba ocultando, las dama de las sombras y las compañeras de viaje de naruto estaban fuera del hospital mientas esperaban a El equipo de rescate

Lánbǎoshí: me sorprende lo mal que estaban no solo estaban agotadas estaban lastimadas y ademas no han comido en meses

Gia: Su es un mostruo

Mia: no puedo creer que alguna vez le servimos

Elh: el pasado no puede cambiarse pero tengan fe naruto es un hueso duro de roer

luka: concuerdo con la gata, naruto es agil,astuto y poderoso no se dejara vencer fácilmente

derepente en la entrada vieron a varios de los clones de naruto cargando a las damas de las tinieblas estilo novia mientras que el original caminaba junto a song,maya y jiraiya cargando a Su la cual estaba encadenada de cuerpo entero

Elh: acaso...(ó_ò)

Gia/mia: no puede ser...(ó_ò)

naruto se acerco a las chicas

Naruto:...mision completada,todas fueron liberadas (n_n)

Luka: ¿pero entonces porque las cargas?(¬_¬)

Song: están inconcintes nada mas

Lánbǎoshí: entonces déjenlas con las demás las atenderé enseguida (¬_¬)

Elh: naruto, tu brazo esta chorreando sangre (ó_ò)

Naruto: a esto...me cortaron con una hoja bañada con veneno de mamaba negra

Lánbǎoshí: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? (OwO)

Lánbǎoshí tomo a naruto y lo llevo a una habitación

Lánbǎoshí: necesito una muestra del veneno, purgar la herida, crear un antidoto, talvez no tenga tiempo

Naruto: eto lán-chan (-_-)*

Lánbǎoshí: talvez deba amputarle el brazo (dijo tomando una cierra)

Naruto: **NANI** (OwO)

entonces naruto trato de huir de Lánbǎoshí pero esta termino atrapándolo y empezo a vendarlo hasta que termino como un capullo

Naruto: Lán-chan desatame estoy bien corte la irrigación del veneno con un kunai tan pronto mi avisaron (dijo retorciendose en dicho capullo)

Lánbǎoshí: ¿enserio?

Naruto: lo que tengo es hambre por la perdida de sangre (-_-)TTT

Voz hermosa: creele tigresa teñida

Lánbǎoshí volteo y vio una sombra

 **Mientras con las damas de las sombras**

Song veía a sus amigas inconscientes en las camas del hospital

Song: ¿como deje que esto pasara?

voz: no fue tu culpa

Song volteo y Vio a elh con una bandeja con fideos

Song: Elh ¿que haces aquí?

Elh: solo vine a ver como estabas y tambien a compartir algo de comer, uno de los clones de naruto lo hizo

Song: Gracia

Song tomo los palillos y empeso a comer

Song: esto esta delicioso, podrían ser los mejores fideos que e provado

Elh: Naruto lo llama ramen dice que el sabor no solo esta en los fideos sino en el caldo en los ingredientes y el esfuerzo puesto en prepararlo

Song: ya veo...oye elh

Elh: dime

Song: naruto siempre es tan tonto

Elh: podrias ser mas espesifica

Song: naruto me hizo a un lado y recibió el corte de la espada de Su, se enveneno por mi

Elh: no me preguntes yo solo lo conozco desde ayer

Voz hermosa: yo te puedo dar la respuesta

De la puerta salio una zorra hembra de pelaje y ojos rojos,con una cola sedosa y de busto copa D, la cual vestía un kimono rojo

Elh: madame Kurama

Song: la conoces

Kurama: soy la madre de naruto

Song: ¿la madre de naruto?

Kurama: si, pase a verlo y debo decirlo, llegue a tiempo por poco y termina sofocado por la tigresa teñida

Song: parece que hacer chistes de los demás vienen de familia (-_-)*

Kurama: ¿querias saber porque mi hijo te salvo la vida?

Song: s-si no nos conocemos mas de unas cuantas horas y dio la vida por mi fue tan...Tonto

Kurama: eso es porque estabas en peligro,mi hijo es un impulsivo, el nunca dejara de dar la cara por la gente que le importa,aun si eso significa la muerte,el nunca retrocedera ni escapara,ese es su camino ninja

Song: Yo le importo (O/_/O)

Elh: creelo, las tres lo conocimos en la aldea jun y las tres sin darnos cuenta ya eramos amigas de naruto (n_n)

Song:...creo que tienen razon

Kurama: escucha deja de sufrir tu no tuviste la culpa de nada,tienes que aprender de esta experiencia para que así no se repita la historia

Song:...

 **a la mañana siguiente**

todas las damas de las sombras se disculparon con los habitantes de la aldea por lo sucedido,quienes al verlas vedadas y caminando con muletas aceptaron las disculpas cuando terminaron de disculparse todas las damas de la sombras estaban juntas para despedir a nuestro grupo de viajeros

Maya: enserio agradezco que hallan rescatado a nuestras amigas (dijo haciendo el saludo del puño)

naruto: no necesitas agradecer fue un gusto ayudar a una amiga Dattebayo

Maya: eres alguien muy extraño naruto uzumaki

Gia/mia: y no olvides guapo (n/_/n)

Elh/Lánbǎoshí/luka: quieren dejar de decir eso (Ù/_/Ú)

Jiraiya: jajajaja quien lo diria mi alumno es todo un donjuán igual que su maestro

Naruto: ¡Callate ero-senin! (ò_ó)

Elh: espera...¿donde esta song?

Song: ¡Aqui estoy no se vallan!

Song aparecio entre las damas de las sombras y choco con naruto haciendo que song quedara encima de el

song: lo lamento naruto (dijo levantandose)

Naruto: Tranquila Song-Chan estoy bien (dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo)

maya: Song debes tener mas cuidado

Gia: si, no se ve bien que nuestra lider sea tan despistada

Song: eso es algo que les debo decir chicas...dado las experiencias vividas ayer acabo de entender que no estoy lista para ser su lider

las damas de las sombra espesaron a hablar entre ellas

Mia: pero si tu no nos lideras ¿quien lo hara?

Song: e decidido que la lider debe ser maya la mas experimentada de todas

Maya: Song (ó-ò)

Song: maya tu eres la que tiene mas don de mando que yo, yo todavía soy joven e inexperta

Maya: entonces acepto cargar con la responsabilidad de lider, hasta que tu estes lista para hacerlo

Gia: muy bien entonces supongo que devemos empacar e irnos

Mia: sera divertido todas juntas como en los viejos tiempos

Maya: chicas...Song no vendra con nosotras

Song: Cierto

Las damas de las sombras se impactaron cuando oyeron eso

Naruto: espera si no vas con ellas ¿a donde iras?

Song: ire con ustedes

Naruto: Eh (O_O)

Song: siento que puedo aprender como ser una buena líder si viajo con ustedes ¿espero que no haya problema?

Naruto: si es el camino que decidiste seguir entonces sera un placer viajar contigo

Elh: si claro

Lánbǎoshí: no seras una molestia

Jiraiya: _Este gaki tiene una suerte demoniaca_ (TT_TT)

Luka: solo te advierto que los lin-kuei tienen a naruto en su lista negra

Song: no importa vi de lo que naruto es capas asi que no le temo a los lin-kuei...bueno talvez un poquito

Naruto: tranquila no dejare que nada te pase en este viaje Dattebayo

Song se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de naruto hace mucho que nadie la hacia sentir así de segura

Song: bien (se volteo a las damas de las sombras) por favor recuperense para poder bailar juntas nuevamente

damas de las sombras/Gia/mia/maya: song (;_;)

Song: no estén tristes nos volveremos a encontrar

el grupo partió del poblado dejando a las damas de la sombra atrás despidiéndose

 **mientras en la dimension ninja**

una mujer rubia con ropa verde estaba tomando un copa de sake cuando derrepente una mujer de cabello negro la cual cargaba a un cerdito en brazos

Chica: ¡Tsunade-samaaaaa!

Tsunade: Que quieres Shizune no ves que estoy ocupada

Shizune: ¡luego finge que esta trabajando tenemos unos visitantes importantes!

Tsunade: deacuerdo que pasen

Los visitantes seis personas entraron entre ellas el kazekage actual gaara

Tsunade: Gaara-kun que gusto verte

Gaara: Tsunade-sama e venido aquí a tratar un asunto delicado

Tsunade: ¿de que se trata?

Tipo viejo: primero la edad coso(dijo apartando al kazekage) escuche hokage-Sama algo acaba de pasarle a...

Mujer peli verde: donde estan tus modales damas primero

Tipo del kimono: lo mio es mas importante lo que tengan que decir

Mujer rubia: lo mio es una emergencia mas grande

Tsunade: YA BASTA

Todos: ¡Algo le paso a kyubi!

Tsunade:... **¡NANI!**

el grito fue tan fuerte que se hoyo por toda konoha

 **Mientras en la dimension bulica**

surcando el mar de nubes estaba la astrodemus la nave de Red savarin y Chocolat gelato los cuales estaban volviendo de una mision en Spinon

Red: Ganamos una buena recompensa 4000 anillos

Chocolat: con esta recompensa estamos acercándonos a rescatar a elh donde sea que este

Red: solo espero que no tenga problemas

Chocolat: conociendola seguramente esta bien recuerda que ella es mas dura de lo que parese

Red: si tienes razon

* * *

 **por fin termine este capitulo lamento deveras los inconvenientes pero e estado ocupadísimo ni siquiera me e podido poner al día con mis series de anime pero al fin e terminado pero pronto tendré un poco de tiempo libre y se lo dedicare a escribir nuevos capítulos lamento si los mantuve en espera mucho tiempo y un saludo para** **DarkKayser ,Lighting-Procyon y loko89772**

 **Arigato Sayonara (n_n)***


End file.
